Animals
by lulu9994
Summary: Rosalie was Gabriel's predetermined mate in heaven. He never treated her great in the beginning. After he abandoned her to go to earth, Rosalie had to go on without the angel she loved. Rosalie spends the next few millennia getting used to her life without Gabriel. She ends up going to earth when things in heaven become to chaotic. Teaming up with Cas and the Winchester's seems lik
1. Chapter 1

_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth…_

 _That had been what Rosalie had heard and had known her entire life. As an angel, she had known this her whole life…_

 _Along with the heavens and the earth he created angel mates. This was the one thing Rosalie slightly had a problem with. Angel mates were predetermined and the angels had no choice in the matter. Whoever you mate was that was who you were with and you didn't have eyes for another._

 _For Rosalie, it was Gabriel. She didn't remember when the day she found out Gabriel was to be her mate, lover, protector, whatever else was to be included in that grouping. At first, she was beyond happy. Rosalie never thought she would be paired with one of the archangels so when it happened it was clearly shocking. She had high hopes of how their relationship would be but that rug was ripped right out from under her._

 _Gabriel cared next to nothing about her. Sure he was good to her at points and for the most part kept her with him. He only seemed interested in her when it came to sex. Rosalie wouldn't even consider it making love. Gabriel barley seemed to even care about her needs or wants._

 _Things slightly improved when Rosalie confronted him and threatened to take things to Michael. The look of shock and slight paranoia on Gabriel's handsome face let Rosalie knew she had struck a chord with him. The last thing Gabriel wanted was to tangle with his older "holier than thou" brother. He didn't want some lecture from Michael about how mates were supposed to be treated. Rosalie knew the less Gabriel had to deal with Michael in a negative manor the better things were._

 _After that Gabriel seemed to become a better lover. He seemed to see Rosalie more seriously. She wasn't some girl that just trailed after him or some responsibility that he couldn't get rid of. He actually smiled when talking to her now. Gabriel would snuggle his face in her neck breathing in her scent before pulling her to some unknown corner of heaven to make love to her._

 _Although Gabriel infuriated her at points she was thankful that he was the archangel that she got. Michael was too serious, Raphael was a mini Michael, and Lucifer was just difficult (although he did seem to favor Rosalie). At least Gabriel made her smile with his pranks and sassy attitude. After the confrontation he made her feel valued. They hadn't fully bonded with the bonding ceremony but that was okay for the moment._

 _The good ended with a bang though….as most things with Gabriel seemed to. It started with Michael and Lucifer's epic fighting. Rosalie knew it bothered Gabriel beyond all reason. He never liked the fighting. Rosalie could see the pain in his honey eyes when his brothers would start fighting about anything and everything. They would half the time pull Raphael into it which crushed Gabriel even more. When the voice of reason would start in things were going straight to shit. On the few occasions Gabriel did enter of the shouting matches it ended up with Gabriel siding with Lucifer and getting so angry he just stormed off._

 _The day things changed would be forever etched into Rosalie's mind. It was the day Lucifer fell from heaven. All of the angels were shocked. Shocked wasn't even the appropriate word. Rosalie had been standing beside Gabriel when the truth came out. Michael had been going on a tirade about Lucifer's betrayal of heaven. Raphael had stood at his side looking beyond furious but said nothing. Rosalie's heart was breaking that they weren't even taking their little brother's feelings into consideration at the moment. They didn't see the pain in his eyes._

 _Gabriel stood a few moments listening to Michael before letting go of Rosalie's hand. Rosalie quickly turned to go after him to in hope comfort him somehow. Gabriel looked back at her shaking his head._

" _Leave me alone Rose."_

 _He said coldly before walking off this time never to return…._

Rosalie pulled her mind from the worst memories of her life. Flash forward a few millennia later she still hadn't seen her lover since the day he ducked out of heaven. Rosalie tried to push the negative thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to think about Gabriel abandoning her but the whiskey she was downing wasn't helping.

She had remained in heaven until well after God left and Michael took over. She tried to live in peace with Michael as a leader but he ended up being straight nuts. After taking more than she could handle she let herself fall too not to return. She wouldn't go back to heaven.

Flash forward a 200 years, Rosalie had learned enough about the humans to be able to blend in. She had settled in Alaska liking the snow and the cold. The idea of being alone at first but she had soon accepted it. If Gabriel had loved her then he would have taken her with him.

"I was a game."

That was what Rosalie had come to accept. Mates didn't leave each other behind and they sure as hell didn't just disappear without a damn goodbye. She was just another game to the archangel and that was that.

Rosalie didn't and wouldn't admit that she was still in love with Gabriel. She wouldn't admit that she missed him and had spent the better part of 100 years looking for him only to find nothing. There was not one trace of the archangel anywhere. If they had bonded then she would have had no issue finding him. Rosalie realized why he hadn't bonded with her. It was to keep him untraceable even from her. Gabriel probably had every intention of leaving her at some point so why bond when he would be able to be found?

Shaking her head Rosalie put the whiskey down angrily. She didn't need to be sitting here thinking about Gabriel. He was the last thing that needed to be on her mind. Why worry about something that was gone?

Rosalie's violet eyes rolled up to look around the room at the humans in the room. They were all so carefree and beautiful. Her eyes stopped on a pair that had walked into the bar. A face she knew had had walked in…Castiel! Rosalie felt a smile forming on her face. One of the angels she missed more than anyone in the world was feet away. She smiled at his trench coat. That was so like Cas. His blue eyes rolled up meeting hers in an instant. Cas stood motionless starring at her before leaving the male companion with green eyes. Rosalie slid off the bar stool and followed Cas' lead until they were feet apart.

He tiled his head to the side looking at her.

"Rosalie."

She smiled before quickly wrapping her arms around the angels shoulders. Cas stood motionless for a moment before hugging her back.

"We have been looking everywhere for you!"

Cas squeaked out as he hugged Rosalie. He took in her appearance with a smile. She was completely different from the last time he had seen her. Her once brown hair was now lavender making her violet eyes stand out. Cas sighed breathing in her soft floral scent. It was almost heaven seeing her again. Cas had been devastated when Rosalie left heaven.

It had been Rosalie and Gabriel that had cared for him a lot in his youth. When Gabriel left it was bad but when Rosalie said she that she was leaving it was heart breaking for Cas.

"Why?"

Rosalie asked softly. Cas motioned to his friend.

"That's Dean Winchester."

Rosalie glanced over at the rather good looking man with striking green eyes. He gave her a grin and waved. Rosalie smiled back.

"Like the _Dean Winchester?"_

Cas nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure you have heard about what is going down in heaven."

Rosalie pressed her lips together.

"I've heard stories."

Cas sighed tugging on his trench coat sleeve.

"They are true."

Rosalie swore under her breath as she looked back to Dean Winchester.

"So these are the boys? Wait were is the other one?"

Cas chuckled.

"He's parking the car. Look Rose, I came to find you because we need all of the help we can get. If Michael is ramping up for a battle with Lucifer we need all hands on deck."

Rosalie didn't want to go back to her old life as an angel. She didn't want to fight her family. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Now here was Cas, an angel she loved so much, asking for her help and actually needing her. She knew she couldn't turn him down.

"I'll do whatever you need Castiel. Where is Zoe?"

Cas looked down at his shoes. He didn't want to think about his poor dead mate. The nights he had spent in tears after her death were still too close for comfort. Her death was still too raw in his mind.

"She's dead. Raphael killed her."

Cas finally looked up at Rosalie who looked beyond horrified and in that moment Cas wished he had told her differently. Rosalie and Zoe were best friends. When Cas thought best friends he thought of the times that Zoe wanted to murder Gabriel for the pain he had caused Rosalie. Zoe had been protective of Rosalie from day 1. Everyone was protective of Rosalie. While she had that fiery temper and wasn't afraid to make her opinion known she was also innocent.

Rosalie felt the hot tears falling down her cheeks as Cas reached out awkwardly petting her arm.

"Oh Cas I'm so sorry…I…."

He shook his head.

"Another time. I do better not thinking about it."

Rosalie nodded sadly. Her night had gone from okay, to happy, to shitty in 2 minutes. Cas' cool hands were tilting her face to look at his.

"She loved you as do I. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Rosalie nodded smiling.

"Have you found Gabriel?"

"Yeah we found that son of a bitch."

Rosalie looked up as Dean walked over cutting Cas off from responding. Rosalie focused her attention on Dean.

"Where?"

Dean shrugged.

"At the moment I have no clue but he's probably off picking on some mother fucker as we speak."

Cas winced knowing this wasn't the best way for Rose to find out about Gabriel but oh well…Rosalie looked at Dean carefully.

"What are you talking about Dean Winchester?"

Rosalie asked trying to keep her voice from trembling and was also ignoring the fact Dean was totally checking her out.

"You don't know?"

Cas shook his head.

"Dean, I told you this isn't the way for her to find out."

Rosalie was annoyed at this point.

"Find out what? If it concerns my mate who abandoned me I deserve to know. He sure as hell doesn't seem to give a damn."

Cas sighed.

"Well…He's kind of a trickster now."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"So he's impersonating a demigod? Why does this not surprise me? No wonder I couldn't find him. He was probably right under my nose the whole time."

Dean smirked.

"With all due respect you are not missing a damn thing. He thought it was funny to keep on killing me."

"Sounds like Gabriel."

Rosalie replied softly. Dean looked a little freaked out for a moment.

"Please tell me that you don't have his sick sense of humor?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"Please…I have better things to do than to be icing you over and over."

1 hour later…

Rosalie had sat quietly listening to Sam and Dean tell the story of Lucifer being let out of the cage, Michael going even more nuts, and Raphael going straight bat shit crazy.

"So we can really use all of the help we can get."

Sam said softly. Rosalie was clearly thinking things over. Her violet eyes went around the room as Dean looked at her.

"If you care about humanity at all you'll help. I get you've been wronged but we aren't a bunch of archangel dick's and we won't hurt. Cas would you stop smelling her hair?!"

Cas straightened up.

"It's nice."

He replied in his gravely voice. Rosalie smiled squeezing his hand.

"Sure. I'll help. Anything will be better than being alone. Also I would love to get a shot of two in on Michael and Raphael."

Arriving back at the bunker the next day, everyone was more than ready to be back from the airport.

"So why Alaska?"

Sam asked as they walked in. Rosalie giggled watching Sam as he pulled out a tube of chapstick in hopes to heal his poor lips.

"I enjoy the cold."

Rosalie replied as she stood on her tiptoes pressing her finger to Sam's lips healing them. Since the previous night Rosalie had grown attached to Sam.

"Yeah you have few screws loose there angel may."

Dean said with a smirk as he put his bag down. He turned going to find a snack but yelled when he realized Gabriel was sitting at the table looking a little more pissy than normal.

"What the hell man? Do you just like to sneak up on people and scare them to death?!

Dean hissed as Cas and Rosalie ran into the room expecting to see some monster that needed to be killed. Rosalie froze by the door. Gabriel quickly stood seeing his mate just feet away.

"Rosalie."

Rosalie hated that her heart pounded with want when he said her name. In the millennia had been apart nothing had clearly changed. He was still honey eyed Gabriel. She didn't say a word as he walked to her. The moment he reached out to touch her face Rosalie stepped back ignoring the look of shock on his face.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME."

Rosalie said calmly. Gabriel looked confused.

"Sugar I thought that you would be happy to see me."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be happy to see you? You abandoned me. You're stupid to think I would want to be within three feet of you."

Gabriel winced.

"Eh…still salty about that huh?"

Rosalie looked even more angry. He really was an arrogant bastard!

"What the hell do you think?"

Gabriel blinked innocently.

"I was hoping to get you back. You know us being mates and all…"

Rosalie laughed cold making sure to avoid Gabriel's golden eyes. If she stare too long she would be right in his arms.

"Mates mean nothing to you. I mean nothing to you. If I meant something to you then you would have take me with you when you ran away. Don't touch me Gabriel. You can't hurt me again. I lost everything and it won't happen again."

Gabriel looked down.

"You were safe in heaven."

"Bull shit! You left me with your crazy brother's knowing how they were. Like I said Gabriel if I meant something to you things would have been different. I was some sex toy to you. I know everything you have been doing down here. I've heard all about it. Kali…the other whores….If I meant a damn to you then no other woman would have touched you. Don't try me. I'm not some delicate little angel that you used to be able to kick around. I've changed."

She looked back to Cas and the Winchester's who looked beyond uncomfortable. At first she thought maybe they had tricked her but the look on Cas' face told her they were innocent.

"I'm going for a bath. I smell like an airport."

She turned without another word to Gabriel making a mental note that if he started sticking around she was going to have to grow some thicker skin….


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie lay in the bathtub soaking in hot water. This was one of the human things she loved. She didn't need to shower or bathe by any means but it was something to relax her. As she lay looking at the ceiling over her a hot tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shit."

She muttered angrily brushing it away. This was the last thing she needed to be doing...crying. She didn't need to cry over Gabriel. He had broken her hear too many time in the past. Why the hell would he suddenly start caring now?

Rose sniffed again this time feeling more hot tears beginning to fall. It wasn't all for Gabriel. A lot was for Zoe too. Rosalie's hear ached thinking about her beautiful best friend who she loved more than almost anyone. Sitting up holding her knees to her chest Rosalie sobbed. She couldn't believe Zoe was dead. Zoe was the tough one. She didn't put up with crap. Rosalie smirked at the thought if Zoe would put up with someone telling her what to do she would have made a decent solider. That wasn't Zoe though. She wasn't even thrilled with having Cas as a mate until he charmed her.

Sitting back in the bathtub, the memories of her life were almost too much to handle. Rosalie knew she could call Gabriel to come get her but that would be giving in to him and that was the last thing she wanted at the moment. Even when she didn't want to think about him there he was. Its like he was always waiting right in the back of her mind to come out. Rose sighed letting her mind drift back to the happier days in heaven, when Rose was still alive and things made sense...

 _Rose and Zoe sat watching other angels do their duties. Neither of the girls had been forced to be a solider or any nasty job that required them stepping out of their normal caring realm. Zoe leaned back with a happy sigh before looking closely at Rosalie._

" _What's on your mind?"_

 _Rosalie blinked before her violet eyes met Zoe's dark green ones._

" _Have you learned who your soul mate is yet?"_

 _Zoe sighed a little more dramatically than she probably should have._

" _Ugh...yes...Mine is some nerdy, good little solider named Castiel. I don't even know him."_

 _Rosalie laughed at her friend's less than happy expression._

" _I actually know Castiel. He's really nice. You two are totally opposite but it will work."_

 _Zoe made a face before raising an eyebrow._

" _Who's yours? I know you was supposed to find out the day before yesterday and you've kept that little mouth of yours shut!"_

 _Rosalie laughed slightly._

" _Gabriel."_

 _Zoe's mouth hit the floor as she looked up noticing Gabriel a distance away with his eyes locked on Rosalie._

" _Gabriel? Like...the Gabriel? The one standing over there fawning over you?"_

 _Rosalie didn't even look at Gabriel because she knew she would end up smiling like a fool._

" _Yes! how many other Gabriel's are there?"_

 _Zoe laughed tossing her long hair over her shoulder. She loved the look of pure innocence on Rosalie's face._

" _Look at you...snagging an archangel. That would explain why Michael and Raphael leave you alone and don't make you do any bad missions. Lucifer is too busy looking at himself to worry about much else. Gabriel wouldn't let them be mean to you. He's probably known a while. That would explain why he stares at you so."_

 _Rosalie blinked. She knew she was too innocent at points but she had never noticed Gabriel starring at her the way Zoe said._

" _We'll see how it works. He's never even said a word to me. I would have thought that he would have been paired up with someone like Mimi. She's beautiful."_

 _Zoe chocked she was laughing so hard._

" _Mimi?! Really? Rose, come on. Mimi is with Balthazar. Those two are so damn vain and into each other its gross."_

 _Within the next week Gabriel had made his move on Rosalie. She started the relationship with high hopes only to be crushed. While Gabriel flirted with her almost nonstop and showered her with affection...she wasn't the only one. Rose knew he was seeing other women and that bothered her beyond all reason. She knew a soul mate wasn't supposed to act that way. It became even more evident when she saw how good Cas and Zoe was actually doing._

 _One night after making love to Gabriel, he stood getting ready to go somewhere. Rosalie lay watching him with heartbroken eyes. She had tried to let her emotions get in the way but she was in love with him now. The thought of some other woman touching him made her heart literally hurt._

" _Are you going to see one of your girlfriends?"_

 _She finally asked calmly. Gabriel turned at that. His golden eyes looked completely shocked by that. He looked as though Rosalie had yanked the rug he was standing on right from under his feet._

" _How do you know about that?"_

 _Rosalie sighed pulling the blankets over her nude body._

" _Everyone knows about it Gabriel. Do you love me or do you just keep me as a sense of duty? If it's the latter I would rather you just severe our bond so I can go about my business."_

 _Gabriel rolled his eyes._

" _That's not how it works sugar. You're mine plain and simple."_

 _Rosalie frowned._

" _Well you're not mine...apparently you're the rest of heaven's as well. This isn't how soul mates are supposed to behave."_

 _Gabriel smirked._

" _Its my life."_

 _Rose was losing her temper now. She knew she needed to get a handle on it. Gabriel could snap his fingers and finish he if he wanted._

" _It's mine as well. I'm going to Michael and asking him to reverse it."_

 _Gabriel looked a little worried at that one. The last thing he wanted was to deal with his older brother! He had enough of listening to Michael and Lucifer fight as it was. The last thing Gabriel wanted was for Michael to turn his wrath on him. With a sigh Gabriel turned getting back into the bed beside Rosalie. He gathered her in his arms but she would snuggle against him like she normally did._

" _Come on Rose. Don't do that_

" _Just go Gabriel."_

 _She said coldly. He didn't see the tears in her eyes nor did he appear to care as he got out of the bed._

" _Fine."_

 _He said coldly before walking out without another word._

 _Rosalie was true to her word. She went to see Michael a little later about reversing the bond. Michael looked a little annoyed that she had come to bother him in the beginning. However, once that Rosalie had told him everything that his little brother had been doing Michael was more inclined to listen. This was rule breaking and rule breaking was something Michael didn't like. If it was something that went against "the book" then he was ready to jump all over that._

" _I'll take care of it but I am not reversing your bond. My brother is in love with you but I will put an end to his behavior."_

 _Rosalie was annoyed by Michael not wanting to reverse the bond but at the same time she partially expected it. Angelic bonds were usually only broken if one of the mates died. Gabriel wasn't dropping dead soon so Rosalie knew she was stuck with him...infidelities and all._

 _Later that afternoon, Rosalie knew Gabriel had gotten his ass chewed by the less than pleased expression on his face as he approached her._

" _We need to talk"_

 _He said coldly before interlocking their hands and pulling her into their bedchamber._

" _You really went to Michael?"_

 _Rosalie nodded ignoring the annoyed expression on her lover's face._

" _I told you that I was. Do you think this is a game?"_

 _Gabriel gave her a cold look._

" _No. I didn't expect you to go to my older brother so I could get my ass handed to me. He and Raphael have been lecturing me for the past 2 hours."_

 _Rosalie raised an eyebrow._

" _What did you expect?"_

" _I expected you to be faithful to me for starters."_

 _Rosalie chuckled at Gabriel's shocked tone._

" _Right back at you."_

 _Gabriel sighed knowing he wasn't getting anywhere. He turned gathering Rosalie into his arms._

" _I'm sorry sugar. It won't happen again..."_

Rosalie pulled herself from the memory with an angry growl. OF COURSE IT HAPPENED AGAIN! Gabriel didn't stop cheating. Although she had no proof of his infidelities at this point common sense told her otherwise.

It wasn't all bad though. He was a good lover and protector. Rosalie had to give him credit there. Gabriel would give her anything she wanted. He definitely knew how to sweet talk her too.

"I have to stop this."

Rosalie muttered as she stood up pulling the towel off of the shelf.

She waited until the next morning to come out of the bedroom Dean had provided her with. The less she had to look at Gabriel the better. When she walked out the next morning he was sitting right on the couch she left him on. Rosalie didn't let her violet eyes meet his as she pulled her lavender hair up on the top of her head. She knew he was mentally pleading with her to look at him but she wouldn't.

Walking into the kitchen, she smirked looking at Dean and Sam who were attempting to cook something. She walked over looking down at a pool of tan goo with a disgusted frown. Cas had moved to the kitchen table and was watching his head tilted.

"So what are you doing?"

Rosalie asked softly. Dean looked at little irritated as he turned to face her.

"Well we were trying to make pancakes. However, it looks more gross and less fun."

Rosalie sighed.

"You've got that right. Go sit down I'll fix it the right way."

Sam looked a little relived.

"Finally someone around here who can cook."

Dean grinned.

"So you don't eat but you can cook?"

Rosalie nodded dumping Dean's concoction in the trash.

"I watch cooking shows at 3 am when I'm bored. I usually watch those right up until it's time for coffee with Adam Levine?"

Sam frowned as Dean looked at Gabriel with a grin. Gabriel's golden eyes flashed with instant jealousy.

"Isn't that the Maroon 5 guy?"

Sam asked. Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah. I watch Maroon 5 video's every morning so I can stare at him. He's awful charming. He's tall, dark, and sexy not to mention the perfect boyfriend. When I have enough of him I just turn off the laptop and I don't have to deal with his shit."

Dean chuckled loving every bit of venom that was coming out of Rosalie's pretty mouth. The look of fury on Gabriel's face was the best part. Dean didn't know everything that happened there but he knew it wasn't good.

"Well whatever works for you I suppose."

Rosalie smiled before going back to cooking.

Half an hour later she put a plate of food in front of Dean with a smile. Dean's green eyes widened as he picked up perfectly cooked bacon.

"This bacon is like perfect. Look at this Sammy! Its like hotel bacon. Rose are you a witch?"

Rosalie giggled when she heard Gabriel mutter something under his breath that sounded like

"asshole."

She smiled kissing the top of Dean's head as Sam was too busy shoveling down food to speak.

"Nope. You have a pie cooling in there too."

If possible Dean looked happier.

"We are keeping you! Cas can't cook to save his life and the grumpy ass in the living room just likes to make our lives miserable."

Rosalie's eyes momentarily glanced at Gabriel.

"Yeah I understand that. Well I'm headed to the mall. I need to find some more clothes. Alaska wardrobe doesn't go with Kansas."

Cas frowned.

"Will you be okay alone?"

Rosalie nodded ignoring Gabriel's again not happy expression.

"I'll be fine Cas. I've been good on my own for a long time. I think a shopping trip will be a-okay."

Before Gabriel could even make a word of protest, Rosalie vanished into thin air. He frowned sitting down scowling at the carpet. Dean looked over his shoulder.

"Never thought I would see that day when someone rendered you speechless."

Gabriel gave him a cold glare.

"Bit me Dean."

Dean smirked again.

"Maybe later."

 **2 hours later**

Rosalie walked through the nearly empty shopping mall feeling slightly bored. She knew all she really had to do was snap her fingers and a new wardrobe would appear in the closet but getting out of the bunker seemed the way to go. As she walked through the building, something caught her eyes. Rosalie's heart stopped seeing those familiar dark green eyes and the face she missed so much. ZOE! But how was she there? She was supposed to be dead but there she was and from what Rose could tell human? She looked like normal Zoe just with some differences. Her dirty blond hair was put into neat long dreadlocks framing her beautiful face. Rosalie couldn't handle it anymore she dropped everything she was holding and took off to her friend tackling her in a hug.

Zoe squealed when she hit the floor and realized someone was holding her. She looked equally as shocked to see Rosalie holding onto her like a koala bear.

"Rosalie?!"

Rose nodded finally let go of her intense hug.

"Zoe I've missed you! I heard you were dead but you're here and human."

Zoe nodded looking down as Rosalie helped her up off the cold stone floor.

"Yeah...I am...who told you I was dead?"

Rosalie looked down sadly before her eyes widened.

"Oh my dad! We have to tell Cas! Cas was the one who told me. He thinks you are dead! Here you are! He's going to be so happy!"

Zoe actually smiled at that.

"You know where Cas is?"

Rosalie nodded.

"I'm staying with him and those Winchester kids...and Gabriel."

She said Gabriel's name with a cold undertone. Zoe's face immediately went dark.

"Rose please tell me."

Rosalie shook her head.

"Nope. He hasn't touched me. In fact I am ignoring him completely."

Zoe looked pleased but looked down sadly.

"Raphael did this to me. He ripped my grace out and gave me amnesia. I've been human for a few years and just now got my memories back. This is awful."

Rosalie looked close to tears herself but her eyes widened.

"Gabriel can fix you! He can undo what Raphael did."

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were ignoring him."

Rosalie looked down sadly immediately cluing Zoe in that her best friend still wasn't over her soul mate.

"I am but I can probably sweet talk him into fixing you and you can see Cas. Zoe you don't have to be alone anymore. We can be together again. If Gabe won't fix you I'll find someway to and protect you until we can."

Zoe smiled cupping Rosalie's cheek.

"I have missed you."

Arriving back at the bunker Rosalie couldn't wait to find Cas and show him what she had found. Walking in everything was good and happy until a sight made both women stop in their tracks. Rosalie's mouth dropped at the sight of Dean and Cas making out on the couch.

Rosalie blinked before feeling Zoe's hand tighten on hers. Neither knew what to say! This was clearly not something the Rosalie had expected. She didn't even know this was going on.

"I love you."

Cas said softly not realizing that his devastated soul mate was in the room watching with angry tears in her eyes.

"Rose get me out of here right now."

Zoe whimpered. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Zoe making them appear at a bar downtown. Looking at Zoe with heartbroken eyes Rosalie didn't know what to say.

"Zoe I didn't know about that."

Zoe nodded but angrily punched the wall making her hang begin to bleed profusely.

"I know. You were as shocked as I am. Wow...he's already replaced me with Dean fucking Winchester."

Rosalie reached out timidly touching Zoe's hand to heal her wound.

"Come on Rose. I need a drink."

30 minutes later Zoe had downed more whiskey than she probably should have. Rosalie sat watching her with wide eyes. She knew she needed to tell Zoe to knock it off but at the moment she didn't have the heart to.

"I see how it feels Rose...to see your soul mate all over someone else. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never truly understood your pain when it came to Gabriel. He fucked around on you all the time and you came to me...I never understood how devastated you had to be."

Rosalie sighed.

"Zoe that doesn't matter right now."

Rosalie looked down thinking " _i need a fucking miracle right now."_ About that time a familiar voice they both knew came from no where.

"Ladies, ladies what a surprise it is."

Both Rosalie and Zoe looked up to see none other than Balthazar and Mimi standing in front of them. Rose smirked at the thought that of all the angel soul mates to be working out it was Balthazar and Mimi. Rosalie smiled politely.

"Hi Balthazar, Mimi. Good to see you both."

Mimi nodded speaking in a heavy french accent.

"You both look so lovely."

Balthazar nodded.

"Indeed. We are looking for pretties for our orgy. Want to join in?"

"Yeah I don't think so."

Rosalie's head snapped up hearing Gabriel's voice. She was so shocked by Mimi and Balthazar's inquest, she hadn't even noticed Gabriel's appearance. Balthazar nodded.

"Gabriel, I know your into the wilder things. You can join to."

Rosalie knew her jaw had to hit the floor as she waited for Gabriel to say yes.

"Rain check on that."

Gabriel said calmly as Mimi started "checking him out."

"I've never had an archangel before. Let's bring him too."

She reached out grabbing Gabriel's crotch resulting in him jumping away. His golden eyes went to Rosalie pleased to see fury in her but at the same time the last thing he wanted. He turned.

"He feel's nicely sized."

Mimi said with a coy smile. Gabriel again shook his head turning his body toward Rosalie so Mimi couldn't get to him again.

"I don't think so. Not into that shit anymore."

Gabriel said calmly. Balthazar nodded looking completely understanding.

"Working on the monogamy...how nice. Well we have to be going. Lovely to see you all."

Once the two were gone, Gabriel stepped back from Rosalie.

"Okay that was fucked up. Why are you two in this shitty place talking to Balthazar about an orgy?"

Rosalie frowned.

"They came to us. Why are you here?"

"Uh you called?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Of course he appeared now but couldn't when she called for him millions of times before. Gabriel looked at Zoe now.

"Why are you human?"

Zoe's dark green eyes looked furious.

"Because you idiot your fucktard brother ripped my grace out! How dare you come down here acting like the protective mate when you have been ignoring her for years!"

Gabriel blinked looked annoyed.

"Question 1 which fucktard brother I have three? I need a little more elaboration."

Rosalie sighed.

"Raphael. We need to have this conversation back at home."

Back at the bunker, Gabriel was annoyed enough with Raphael and Zoe's venom over his abandonment of Rosalie that he knew the talk needed to happen. He had successfully cornered Rosalie in the living room.

"We need to talk!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Gabriel we have nothing to talk about."

He nodded.

"Yeah we do! I'm here trying to be good to you and you're being...just mean."

He reached out to pull Rosalie into his arms. If he could get her to him he could use his charming skills and possibly get her to forgive him. However, that plan failed miserably when Rosalie shoved him away.

"Don't touch me! You can't hurt me again! I lost everything with you and I can't do that again."

When she started to cry, Gabriel felt like someone had soccer kicked him in the balls. Of course he had seen her cry but not like this.

"Rose, please."

He gasped trying to ease the pain. If he had had ever wondered if their bond was real this was a sure indicator. Before he didn't care about her feelings. He was young and callous. He didn't need a soul mate. Now that he was desperate to have Rosalie back in his life all of his past actions were like a stab to the heart.

"I want you to feel the misery I felt Gabriel! I want you to know the pain you caused me! You wasn't supposed to hurt me like this! God made angel mates for a reason. Not for you to treat me like dirt under your feet! I want to give up my grace. You want to do something to comfort me?"

Gabriel nodded with his eyes becoming tear filled.

"I want you to rip out my grace and wipe every memory I have of you away then just leave me the hell alone."

Before Gabriel could say anything Zoe appeared out of nowhere pulling Rosalie into a protective embrace.

"Leave us alone Gabriel. Just disappear again because it's the only thing you are good at!"

Zoe said coldly. Gabriel's mouth dropped.

"I'm trying to make things right Zoe."

Zoe rolled her eyes knowing she shouldn't be screaming at Gabriel. If he wanted to kill her it would take next to nothing for him to do it.

"You can never fix what you have done to her. I know why you never fully bonded with her. You wanted to be able to have a little sex toy that you could just ditch whenever you wanted. She's better than that though and deserves a mate who will love her."

Gabriel ran a hand through his now messy dirty blonde hair.

"I left her in heaven because she was safe there. I admit I was no a good mate to her but I want to be now."

Zoe laughed coldly.

"SAFE!? Do you really think she was safe without you protecting her from YOUR family? I'm surprised she even survived what they made her do! Yeah she was safe in heaven all right! The only reason she was safe in heaven to begin with was because you were there to make sure she was left alone. After your skanky ass left your brother's were horrible to her. You want to know what your precious insane family did to her? Want to know what **you** did to her?! You ever hear of a little thing Passover? Raphael and Michael made her kill those innocent little babies that wasn't protected by lambs blood. You know Rose better than anyone. She is no solider and she is no death angel. Had you been there to protect her this would have never happened!

Gabriel felt his heart breaking if possible even more as he saw the tears falling from Rosalie's eyes. Feeling awful didn't even begin to cover what Gabriel was feeling at the moment. He was miserable! Gabriel had to admit that Zoe was right. Had he been there none of that would have happened! Michael and Raphael would have never touched his lover! He would have killed his own brother's himself if he had to to protect her.

"Cry all you want Gabriel. I will never forgive you for what you have done to her. You have taken what soul mates are supposed to be and defiled it. You don't deserve her!"

Gabriel looked down not able to meet Zoe's cold gaze. Footsteps in the hallway quickly got his attention. A moment later, Cas walked in clearly wanting to see what all the yelling was about. He froze seeing Zoe clutching Rosalie like a baby animal to her chest.

"Z...Zoe? How are you alive?"

Zoe glared coldly at Cas. He as the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Although she was furious and unleashing her wrath on Gabriel right now the thought of Cas with Dean was still eating her alive.

"Don't you even talk to me."

Cas tilted his head to the side unsure why she was so angry with him. He had been praying from the day that he felt their bond literally torn from him that there would be a miracle. Cas had spent years praying that his lover was still alive. He had literally been an empty shell and even considered wanting to end it all because she was gone.

Rosalie somehow, managed to get herself unlocked from Zoe. She looked at her best friend. Zoe had pretty much told Gabriel everything that she had wanted to for years. At the same time she didn't like seeing the tears in his eye. Before Gabriel would have never showed emotion like that.

"Zoe, I need to talk to Gabriel. Please don't leave. I need you."

Zoe nodded giving Gabriel a " _you break her heart I will fuck you up beyond recognition"_ look.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you again. Period."

Rose nodded seeming pleased enough with her friend's response before motioning for Gabriel to follow her. He didn't waste any time before being right on her heels like an over grown puppy. Rose looked back to Zoe who was eyes Cas with dark eyes.

Rosalie sighed...so much for the angel girls they used to be giggling over who their soul mates were...


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie led Gabriel into the back bedroom trying her best not to just jump on him. Seeing the tears in his eyes as almost too much. Gabriel closed the door rubbing his had over his face. This was too much. He wasn't the begging or crying type of guy. Normally he always feel back with his arrogance and sass. Right now he knew it would get him nowhere.

He looked up as Rosalie sat down on the bed. She stood for a moment before patting the place beside her.

"Sit down. We need to talk."

She said softly. Gabriel sat down beside her looking at the floor.

"Why Gabriel?"

His honey eyes rolled to hers. He was clearly thinking about what his answer should be. Gabriel was no idiot. 'He knew this couldn't be some light hearted answer. Rosalie needed answers and if he didn't give her a good enough response he may never be able to salvage any form of a loving relationship with her.

"Why for everything? Why couldn't you have been what you were supposed to be? We could have been so happy. I did everything you ever asked me to. I put out for you almost every night. I just don't understand why I wasn't good enough."

Gabriel groaned. He ran a hand through his blond curls before cupping his face. This was the conversation he had been dreading for thousands of years. From the time that the _party boy_ lifestyle started to be a real drag up until this very instant; Gabriel had been a wreck thinking about it. How would he give Rosalie what she needed to hear. Cas' voice suddenly appeared in his head making Gabriel wonder why his little brother was poking in their conversation not talking to Zoe.

" _Tell her the truth Gabriel. Sugar coating stuff won't work."_

Gabriel took a breath before looking at Rosalie. He took in her violet eyes like he had the first time they really talked. As lame as it sounded he was almost entranced by her beauty and couldn't help feeling like a fool for the way he had treated her.

"Sugar you were always good enough. I was just a stupid ignorant prick. This is no excuse but this is the best I could come up with. I was so used to doing everything I wanted with whoever I wanted being tied down almost seemed like a loss of life to me. That doesn't mean I didn't love you. The first time I saw you I knew you were mine and I wanted to get my hands on you then. You deserved so much more though…"

Rosalie laughed at that slightly bewildering Gabriel.

"Gabe you are such a slut."

Gabriel smirked but winced when she called him Gabe. He still wasn't a fan of his name being shortened however, if she wanted to call him that he would deal with it. She could call him anything that her little heart desired if it meant he could have her back.

"I never heard you complain."

Gabriel reached down taking Rosalie's hand in his stroking his fingers over hers. Rosalie still liked the feeling of his skin on hers. She turned her hand so she could tighten her hold on his hand. Neither said anything for a moment. Both just looked at their intertwined hands with longing eyes. It was what they both wanted…more than anything. Gabriel didn't want to be just a trickster anymore and Rosalie was tired of playing hard to get.

"How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know when you go out you aren't going to see some whore?"

Gabriel looked down and his bottom lip quivered a bit. For a moment Rosalie was convinced that he would cry again.

"I'll not leave your side. You'll know where I am 24/7."

Rosalie shook her head.

"That will get really annoying. Gabriel, I am not asking you to stop your life and be stuck up my ass so I know you aren't being a man whore. I just want you to be mine and mine only It's going to take me some time to fully trust you."

Gabriel nodded.

"I know that and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I want us to be bonded the way we should have been a long time ago."

Rosalie held up a hand signaling for him to stop talking.

"Gabriel I will not do any bonding ceremony with you until I know for sure I can trust you. That can be our goal…I can live with that. You can woo me all you want."

Gabriel had expected her to saying no to bonding right away. What kind of idiot would rush to marry a whore of a lover after so much time apart? Gabriel turned to the side brushing a strand of lavender hair away from face.

"Still love me?"

Rosalie looked down with smile letting her face nuzzle against his hand. Gabriel sighed cupping her cheeks tilting her face to look at him.

"You don't have to say it back yet."

Rosalie stood on her tiptoes pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

Gabriel looked relieved by that statement. He sat down running a hand over his wet face. Rosalie had seen him cry a few times. Mostly when it was his brothers fighting. Rosalie wanted to be stubborn. She wanted to tell Gabriel he wouldn't touch her for a long time but as he gave her that sad look she knew she couldn't deny him.

Rosalie walked to Gabriel climbing on his lap. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead as Gabriel situated her on his lap.

"Gabriel, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. If you leave again I won't give you another chance."

Gabriel looked relieved as he lay Rosalie back perching himself over her waist.

"Kid you have no idea what you do to me. You're still like heroin."

Rosalie moaned into his lips as Gabriel kissed her tenderly. Gabriel slowly began to rock his hips against Rosalie as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Such things you say."

Rosalie whispered as Gabriel yanked her back into a sitting position on his lap. Gabriel's lips were on her neck gently sucking as she clung to him. Rosalie knew that she would have to explain the love bites to Zoe in the morning but there was no way she could turn Gabriel away now.

"I've been craving you for so long Rosie."

Rose shivered against him. She normally hated when people called her Rosie but for Gabriel to call her this was almost heavenly. Gabriel's hands drifted up her thighs squeezing as he went.

"I'm never letting you go again."

He whispered before laying her back with a smile. Gabriel didn't have time to be bothered with slowly undressing her. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of Rosalie again. He wanted to claim what was his. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel left them both nude.

Rosalie cried out the moment Gabriel's hand came in contact with her wet folds. His index finger and middle finger caressed her making Rose whither beneath him.

"Gabriel please."

She whispered softly. Gabriel shook his head.

"Not yet sugar snap. You'll get it soon enough. I promise."

Rosalie huffed trying not to come undone from a few little touches. Gabriel continued his assault a few moments longer before he too couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm going to make love to you like I used to. I won't stop until I have you screaming."

 **Meanwhile…**

Zoe hadn't moved from her place where she stood. Cas was still standing looking beyond confused.

"Why are you being so…cold?"

Cas asked. Zoe's vibrant green eyes flashed to him.

"Really Castiel?! You don't know?!"

Cas shook his head feeling if not more confused.

"Um no…not really. Are you so mad at Gabriel that you are taking your rage out on me?"

Zoe looked if possible more angry. In the moment Cas wanted nothing more than to go duck behind the couch and look for a safe place to hide. He adored Zoe but she had one hell of a temper at times. The less that Cas had to be at the front of it the better.

"No I am not mad at Gabriel! Well I am mad at him but its not why I am mad at you! No leave me alone and go play with Dean Winchester why don't you?!"


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun began to pour in the bed room began to pour into the bedroom Rosalie lay against Gabriel's chest. His fingers were stroking through her hair as he kept one arm around her body. He was making damn sure she didn't get away from him. Rosalie smiled looking up at Gabriel. He lay with his eyes closed.

For the first time in a long time Gabriel felt at peace. Although he had enjoyed his past of being free and not having to worry about being _tied_ down now that he had Rosalie in his arms everything seemed perfect. It was like gravity had finally hit him in the face. Gabriel knew that if anyone was looking at his current situation they would call him a hypocrite but he didn't care.

Rosalie didn't seem mad at him anymore. If she was didn't let it show. Gabriel opened his eyes looking down at her beautiful face. Her violet eyes looked happy as she stroked her fingers up and down his chest.

"Are you okay sugar?"

He asked softly. Rosalie nodded as Gabriel turned on his side before protectively wrapping his wings around her. Snuggling further against his chest she sighed happily.

"I am now."

Gabriel pressed a kiss to her head before nuzzling his face into her lavender scented curls.

"I guess you lost your hard to get act."

Rose chuckled reaching up and stroking her fingers through his wings. She felt Gabriel's whole body tighten as he purred.

"Hard to play hard to get when you just had your insides fucked the way I have. Trust me love you have millennia to make up for."

Gabriel groaned rocking his hips into her. His body was on fire all over again. He know that he would be at Rosalie's mercy now. Any time she really wanted to make him a weak, horny, hard mess all that she had to do was touch his wings. Whatever grip he held on reality would be gone.

"This could be like our honeymoon period."

Rosalie said with a soft smile as Gabriel was muttering in enochian about needing her. Gabriel's golden eyes snapped open as he looked down at her.

"Mhm…a honeymoon period will be nice. Remember last time I barely let you get away from me."

Rose nodded.

"I think you were inside me for 2 weeks straight. Not that I was complaining. I'm just shocked to see how you will act when we actually bond. At least I was holding your attention then."

Gabriel winced at the venom in her soft voice. He knew that he would have a lot of time to make up for and a lot of trust to gain back.

"You never have to fight for that again sugar."

He pressed a long kiss to her lips letting his hands fall down her body to cup behind. Gabriel couldn't seem to get close enough to her. He put a hand on the back of her head again stroking her hair but this time there was an alternative method. Gabriel wanted to see what was going on in her head. He hadn't prowled through her thoughts very often. Gabriel tried to give her some privacy. However at the same time he needed to know some of the things Rosalie wouldn't admit.

 _Rosalie was sitting with Zoe and Castiel. No one was really saying much. Cas had just come back from a mission and was happy with sitting close to Zoe._

" _Have you seen Gabriel?"_

 _Rosalie asked softly. Cas looked up shaking his head._

" _Not since earlier."_

 _Rosalie looked down worried. The night before was their big fight over Gabriel's extra marital affairs. From the moment Gabriel had walked out they hadn't spoken much. Zoe meanwhile, turned her attention to Rosalie looking at the depressed expression on her face._

" _You two are fighting again aren't you?"_

 _Rosalie looked up._

" _Yes."_

 _Zoe sighed as she and Cas exchanged a look._

" _What is going on now dear?"_

 _Zoe asked softly. She normally tried not to prowl in Rosalie and Gabriel's private life but sometimes their obvious relationship struggles got to her. Seeing the pain in Rosalie's eyes often became too much._

" _Nothing."_

 _Rose replied dryly. She didn't even want to think about Gabriel in the arms of another angel let alone have those words leave her lips. Zoe sighed, obviously frustrated._

" _Rosalie stop lying to me. Is he still fooling around with other girls?"_

 _When Rose didn't reply that was all Zoe needed. Her face contorted into a look of pure rage._

" _You need to go to Michael. This is totally un archangel like behavior! Soul mates aren't supposed to do that to each other! Gabriel knows better! He doesn't mind coming to you for love whenever he wants it but he doesn't have to be putting_ _it_ _in the rest of heaven as well! I should go punch him in the face!"_

 _Cas turned his head at that. He knew about what was happening with Rose and Gabriel but he kept his mouth shut._

" _No you aren't! He could finish you in one snap!"_

 _Rosalie nodded._

" _Cas is right. You aren't saying anything to him. Besides I've gone to Michael. That hasn't done any good. I give up. When I see him after he cools his heels I'm telling him he can do whatever he wants but I am as well. Michael will love that but I don't care anymore. Obviously archangels are exempt from the rules our father made. Why can't I be?"_

 _Cas looked worried at that._

" _I think you are playing with fire Rosalie."_

 _Before Rosalie could reply her eyes fell on Michael and Raphael caught her attention. They stood a few feet away talking with serious expressions on their faces. Michael was shaking his head angrily before his eyes went to Rosalie. Raphael turned looking at her too_.

" _Boy that makes me feel good. Where is Gabriel when I need him?!"_

 _Rose muttered as the two archangels walked over. Michael looked down at her with almost a look of pitty in his eyes. The look was so foreign that Rosalie didn't recognize it right away._

" _Rosalie we need to talk to you about Gabriel."_

 _Rose blinked a few times looking to Raphael. In the past Raphael had always been kind but in the years since their father's leaving he was changing._

" _Yes?"_

 _Rosalie replied. Michael's dark eyes looked down._

" _He left. He's not coming back…"_

Gabriel pulled himself from her mind. Zoe's words never seemed more true than they had at that moment.

" _Safe?! You think she was really safe without you protecting her from YOUR family?!"_

Gabriel winced looking down at Rosalie, who was watching him carefully.

"There isn't enough _I'm sorrys_ in this universe Rose. I won't let you down again."

Rose looked pleased enough with his response as she snuggled her face back into his chest.

"My wings Rose…please stroke them again…pull them….I don't care. I need to make love to you again."

Gabriel said in almost a whisper. This was the way that she used to get him going all the time. When he would be away doing things for his father that kept him away from her for some time this was what he had dreamed about….her fingers in his wings. The moment that he was back in heaven Gabriel had Rose in his arms begging her to touch his wings. It was almost a weakness. The instant her fingers were stroking him and tugging, Gabriel was never more ready to make love.

Rose smiled against his chest before tugging on his wings. She giggled when Gabriel involuntarily bucked his hips. Gabriel whimpered. He couldn't wait anymore before pushing Rose on his back getting on top of her. The angel in him was asking for Rose to bond with him. He wanted to seal the deal. Gabriel was ready to say that Rose was his wife.

"Rose I need to bond with you. I know we have problems but I need this. I need you more than I have anything in my life. I need to know that you are only mine and I am only yours. We were made for each other baby."

Rosalie's violet eyes looked afraid as Gabriel body rubbed against hers. She gasped feeling his erection again rocking against her clit. Her body heaved as she reached up cupping his cheek.

"Soon baby."

Gabriel looked down sadly. His golden eyes were full of pain. She didn't want their tender moment ruined. She wanted to go back to Gabriel being satisfied with just spending hours memorizing her body. He had been perfectly happy with the cuddles, kisses, and touches. She didn't even realize that bonding was going through his mind.

"Rose I have changed. I swear it. I should have bonded with you years ago. I want my bride."

Rosalie slowly sat up so she could climb on his lap. Gabriel immediately wrapped his wings back around her keeping the closeness. He didn't want to lose that as Rose pulled him back into a tender kiss.

"I know you have. I can see that. Gabriel, what if we get tired of each other again? If you get bored and leave me for another it will kill us both."

Gabriel's wings tightened on her body leaving Rosalie sighing at the heat of their bodies being completely together.

"Rosalie I will never tire of you. Sugar I am dying to have you."

Gabriel knew it was nuts asking for her to bind herself to him but the archangel in him was screaming out. Most of the time he could put the angel "in a box" and be mostly human. After years and years of practice he knew how to put his old ways behind him. Today however, none of that was happening.

The two sat in silence again. Rosalie watched Gabriel closely. Years ago when she would mention bonding Gabriel would just straight up pout and come up with a million different reasons as to why bonding was a bad idea. At this moment Gabriel was still pouting but this time it was different. His face showed sadness and longing.

"I was an ignorant brat of a child before. I could have had everything with you. I threw it away."

Rosalie reached up cupping his cheek.

"Gabriel I love you. You haven't threw anything away. You're really serious about this aren't you?"

Gabriel nodded.

"I haven't been more serious about anything in my life."

Rosalie stroked her fingers through his hair toying with the curls on the back of his head.

"I'll make a deal with you. Give me two weeks. Woo me the way you should have in the past and I'll bond with you."

Gabriel thought about the deal before nodding.

"Deal."

He quickly pushed Rosalie back on the bed before crawling on top of her. Rose squealed as he attacked her neck with kisses and gentle sucking.

"Gabriel…"

He didn't even look up instead he innocently giggled.

"You said to woo you. Well here you go sugar. I am going to make love to you daily and show you just how much I want you."

Rosalie reached up yet again tugging on his wings. Gabriel groaned before pushing himself inside of her again pumping himself hard into her. Rosalie cried out raising her hips to meet the archangel's thrusts. It was in this moment Rose was never more thankful to be an angel. She knew if she was a human neither of them could have handled making love all night like this. One of them would have tapped out hours ago.

"Think about it baby…how nice our really honeymoon period will be."

Gabriel groaned increasing his thrusts no caring that he sounded like a total manwhore right now. Rose was right he could be such a slut. He smirked at the idea of how Rose had him being such a needy manwhore right now. This girl would always know how to work him and for once he wasn't afraid to say that he was a-okay with it. He was fine with the fact she was the only woman that he would fuck again. They could have their exchange of power easily and no one else would matter. Gabriel could be his dominate self in the bedroom but he didn't mind being Rosalie's bratty submissive when she craved the power.

"Kid you're killing me."

He groaned holding himself up by his hands for another kiss. Rosalie smiled into the kiss realizing that Gabriel was making himself taste sweet.

"You taste amazing."

She whispered pressing a kiss to his nose and cheeks before going back to his lips.

"I need to come sugar. The thing you do with my wings…do them again. Be rough. Make me come all over the place."

Rosalie giggled twirling her fingers in his curls. Gabriel's voice was pleading.

"You've been coming all night. We are going to have to change the sheets we've defiled them so much."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"It isn't like I can just snap my fingers and this whole place could be sparkling. Now less talking more getting off."

Rosalie attached her mouth to Gabriel's neck sucking enough to leave love bites as her fingers found their way back to his wings. She stroke through the soft feathers before tugging hard. Gabriel's skin was immediately covered in chill bumps as his thrusts again became erratic.

"Sugar you feel so perfect."

Gabriel moaned feeling Rosalie's walls tightening around him. He pushed in balls deep, making her take everything. His body was pulsing as she came undone around him. Rosalie whimpered trying her hardest to keep her hard to get stance as the waves of her orgasm came crashing into her. She continued her assault on his wings until she felt Gabriel come hard inside of her.

Neither moved for a moment. Both lay in the afterglow of their love making. Gabriel slowly began to push lazily in to her. There wasn't no goal to get off again. He like the thought of just pushing his sperm deeper into her. Gabriel knew it was a selfish thought that if he could get her pregnant she would be more inclined to bind herself to him.

"You know your biology. That isn't going to happen."

He thought coldly. The archangel in him again was shaking his head looking highly displeased. If Rosalie somehow got pregnant it would be a true act of god. Gabriel knew that nothing was truly impossible but that was just something that wouldn't happen.

A light knock at the door broke Gabriel from his thoughts and made their afterglow come to a screeching halt.

"Gabriel, Rosalie you two need to come out here."

Cas' voice came from the opposite side of the door. Gabriel poked his head up frowning.

"um-kay we'll be out in a minute…you're disturbing our make up sex."

Gabriel gave Rose a smirk knowing that Cas was probably on the other side of the door looking like he could vomit.

"You two have been making up since 7:30 last night. You should be adequately made up."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Bitch please. We have been apart for a long damn time. Whatever you are dragging us our for better be important."

"It is."

Cas replied before stomping away. Gabriel meanwhile, snapped his fingers leaving both himself and Rosalie perfectly clean and decent.

"Better go see what he wants before his ass comes in here and grabs us."

Gabriel muttered before holding his hand out to help Rosalie out of bed. He turned wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll pick up where we left off soon sugar."

Rosalie nodded sucking at his bottom lip.

"Sugar you are going to have to stop being naughty. I can't go out there with a hard on."

Rose turned walking from the room with a smile leaving Gabriel to fight with his tight pants. Walking into the main room she froze seeing a little girl sitting at the table. Tilting her head to the side Rosalie didn't know what to say for a moment. The little girl's timid eyes met Rosalie's. Her platinum blond hair met her shoulders framing her round face. Something about her brown was was familiar to Rosalie.

"Uh hello little girl…are you lost?"

The little girl shook her head not saying a word as Balthazar and Cas walked into the room.

"Um so…"

Rose said pointing to the child as Gabriel walked into the room freezing himself. Balthazar smiled.

"Gabriel just the person I was looking for."

Gabriel looked at Balthazar.

"Please tell me that you aren't out kidnapping children."

Balthazar chuckled.

"Heavens no. Gabriel we need to talk. Rose you should stay too love. This is Raphael's daughter. His very half breed daughter….who is in grave danger. Her mother just passed away and I thought you two would be the best fit for the poor love. Raphael is after her too. The last person I was going to take her to was Michael. Heaven forbid Lucifer so that leaves you Gabriel."

Gabriel was blinking looking highly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure she's my brothers?"

Balthazar nodded.

"Go have a closer look at her. Raphael has taken many vessels in the past few years Gabriel."

Gabriel didn't move to go closer to the child. This was the last thing that he needed right now. Part of him was mentally kicking himself for even thinking about Rosalie carrying his child now here sat something his brother produced. Gabriel wanted to no part of this!

Rosalie meanwhile, was looking at the little girl like she was a kitten or a puppy that got tossed out a car window.

"Awe you poor little thing."

She cooed softly as she stepped closer looking into the girls eyes. Yep, there it was….that is where she knew those eyes from. She had Raphael's eyes. Rosalie ignored Gabriel's scowl that he was giving her.

"What happened to her mother? What's her name? She's got a name right? How old is she?"

Rose questioned in Enochian as she walked to Gabriel's side. Balthazar nodded.

"Her name is Natasha. Her mother had a rare form of cancer and died within a few months time. They have been in hiding from Raphael for years. She's 10 and has seen more than she needs to in her few years."

Rosalie turned looking at Gabriel whose face looked grim. His golden eyes hadn't left the child.

"Gabriel we can't just kick her out on the street! Like it or not she's your niece and has your blood. You can't let Raphael hurt the poor little thing."

Gabriel watched the child for a few minutes. Her brown eyes showed obvious fear. With a sigh he looked to Balthazar.

"We'll keep her."

Gabriel knew this was just putting himself and Rosalie in further danger but Rosalie was right. He couldn't just throw his niece out. She was a child and needed to be protected nephilim or not. Gabriel would just have to put his fears under wraps until some form of a plan was made.

Looking up he noticed Zoe standing on the other side of the room in a doorway looking almost panicked.

"Excuse me. Rose go try to talk to the kid or something."

Rose nodded as Gabriel walked across the room gently taking Zoe by the arm and pulling her into the library.

"Zoe don't panic."

Zoe shook her head with wide eyes.

"No Gabriel. I have to get out of here! I'm hiding from that crazy son of a bitch. Now you and Rose are wanting to play house with his kid. This is the last place I need to be! You have just rang that damn dinner bell for Raphael."

Gabriel shook his head gently placing his hands on both of Zoe's shoulders.

"Zoe look at me. You are part of our family. Raphael is not going to hurt you ever again. I am more powerful than you realize. But you have to realize that I can not throw my niece out. She is in as much danger as you if not more."

Zoe rolled her eyes beginning to pace.

"You don't get it. You are an archangel. Rosalie has you to protect her. Dean has Cas now because I sure as hell don't and I'm fucking human! I have no prayer against any of you!"

Gabriel crossed his arms.

"Zoe stop! I can give you your grace back."

Zoe stopped walking.

"You can?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes for about the millionth time that day.

"Uh yeah…archangel here. I'll give your grace back if you stay. If you leave I won't. I'm not having it on my conscience for you leaving here with angelic grace only for my idiot brother to rip it out again. Your choice. I'll tell you now if you leave it will devastate Rose and any chance you have of fixing things with Cas will be gone. (holds hand up) I don't want your smart mouth at this moment. I know what is going on and don't need a replay of my brother's decisions."

"He's being a man whore little shit."

Zoe said coldly. Gabriel sighed.

"Zoe I mean it."

Zoe crossed her arms over her chest with a frown.

"Fine I'll stay. Now can I have my grace back?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala hours away from the bunker in another state. The brother's gladly bailed out to go on a case when all the "angel drama" started.

"Do you think they have their issues worked out?"

Sam asked casually. Dean raised an eyebrow taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Knowing those angels…hell no. They have more drama than an episode of The Bold and the Beautiful."

Sam nodded.

"Fitting title too."

Dean burst out laughing.

"Good one Sammy. I don't know man. I love Cas. You know I do but I am not about to start all that drama shit with Zoe. She looks at me like she wants to smite me. I ain't stupid enough to tangle with a jealous woman."

Sam smirked.

"Dean, I'm going to say this and you can take it how you want. I know you love Cas and Zoe loves Cas. Maybe the three of you should have a talk."

Dean looked surprised.

"Dude are you telling me to have a three way?"

Sam's face immediately went blood red.

"No….I don't know…do whatever you do. We should get some sleep."

Dean smirked watching his brother before leaning back into the driver seat. After Sam started his light snoring, Dean's thoughts went down hill. He couldn't help feeling a little worried about how his relationship with Cas was going to go. Dean thought about Zoe for a moment. She was a pretty girl. Whether Sam meant a three way relationship or a talk, Dean was pretty much willing to do whatever.

After drinking the remainder of the whiskey, Dean's eyes became heavy and slowly closed…

 _Dean awoke in a barren wasteland of what used to be a city. The heat of the sun seemed a million times hotter than it ever had before as he looked around the smokey city remains._

" _Dean, where are we?"_

 _Dean spun around seeing Sam, who looked equally as concerned and worried._

" _I have no damn idea."_

" _This used to be Phoenix, Arizona."_

 _Both Sam and Dean turned to see none other than Lucifer standing a few feet away. He looked like normal old Luci just this time something was different._

" _Why the hell are we in Phoenix? What are you doing here? What is going on?"_

 _Dean growled angrily. Lucifer smiled._

" _Well little ole me needs your help boys. I wanted to show you a glimpse in the future…our future if you don't defeat Raphael. I wasn't going to say anything and let things and stuff happen but….I can't. Being as evil as I am….even I can't let this one go on. I'm not asking you two to do anything or kill anyone…just check the place out. This is an alternate universe that could quickly become home. I'll give you all a week. Meet me across town where the sun dies."_

 _Before Sam and Dean could get a word out Lucifer vanished into thin air. Both Winchesters exchanged confused looks._

" _What the hell was that? And what does Lucifer of all people have to be afraid of?"_

 _Dean muttered as he and Sam began to walk. Sam shrugged._

" _I have no idea but this can't be good Dean."_

 _Walking through the abandoned and destroyed streets both Sam and Dean kept their eyes open for anything odd. After an hour of walking, the sound of a gun cocking stopped both Winchesters in their tracks._

" _Stop walking and turn around."_

 _That voice it sounded so familiar. Both Sam and Dean turned freezing looking at the woman a few feet away. It was Rosalie…well what looked like Rosalie at one point but now just a shell. Her lavender hair was pulled on top of her head and one of her violet eyes was covered with an eye patch. Instead of her skin being smooth and creamy now her bare shoulders was littered in scars._

" _Rosalie! It's us! What the hell is going on?"_

 _Sam said looking at the angel almost petrified. Rosalie frowned. Her eyes watched Sam and Dean closely._

" _Who are you and how do you know me?"_

 _Sam and Dean exchanged looks._

" _Uh Sam and Dean. We live together with our crazy family. Rose come on this is creepy. What the hell happened to you? Where is Gabriel?"_

 _Rosalie's eyes widened._

" _Not here thank god."_

 _Dean felt even more confused._

" _This has to be an alternate universe Sam. This is just crazy. Rosalie we won't hurt you! We're good. What is going on here?"_

 _Rosalie lowered her gun putting into the holster on her hip._

" _You're not from here are you? You can't be or you would know all about this. This is earth…or what's left of it. Things used to look a lot different around here before Raphael jump started judgment day and started a civil war in heaven. This is what's left. Right now Raphael is winning. Him and his merry band of misfits are reeking havoc on what's left of the really good guys. It's funny. We were always told it would be Lucifer. We were all greatly deceived. It was Raphael. If you're going to be here for any length of time, my suggestion, stay away from the archangels."_

 _Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair._

" _So it's Michael and Raphael up to their usual tricks?"_

 _Rosalie frowned._

" _Michael is one of the few good ones. Its Gabriel you want to look out for."_

 _Both Sam and Dean's mouth hit the ground at that. Gabriel was bad here? The normally happy trickster was in the same league as his psycho brother. Sam stepped closer._

" _You're bond with him…are you still together?"_

 _Rosalie's good eye focused on Sam,_

" _I wouldn't be with that man if he was the last angel on earth. His days are numbered when I get a hold of him. Look, you two need to get out of here. This place…it isn't safe for you both. You need to get back to your universe."_

 _Dean chuckled._

" _Well we are trapped here for about a week. We have to meet a guy….where the sun dies…where is that?"_

 _Rosalie's face darkened._

" _That used to be a satanic worship ground on the other side of town. You'll have to pass through archangel territory to get there. Hate to be rude but with the way you two seem right now you won't make it alone."_

 _Sam ran a hand through his hair._

" _Can you help us? If we don't get back to our universe bad things could happen. We are from the past….the good past….the past where you were happy. We need to be able to stop this."_

 _Rose crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the long haired man in front of her. She took his his sweet, handsome, childlike face. When he frowned, Sam reminded her of Gabriel…the good Gabriel._

" _Tell me boy, you two can stop this? You can prevent this from happening? How?"_

 _Dean spoke at this point._

" _We kill Raphael in the past. How about this…I'll make a deal with you. Since we have a week here in this delightful place…we'll help you kick some ass. Are you on your own?"_

 _Rosalie shook her head._

" _No, my camp isn't too far from here. There are a few of us…not much. The Archangels and their company wiped most of us out."_

 _Dean ran a hand over his face. This wasn't what he expected at all! This was worse!_

" _Can you just fly us to your camp?"_

 _Rosalie looked down. Her eye frowned closed. She looked almost ashamed for some reason._

" _I can't…I'm grounded. Gabriel ripped my grace out. I'm just a normal human now."_

 _Dean growled angrily. The protective side in him was going into over drive. All he could think of was when Cas lost his grace. Now here was one of the nicest angels he met looking beat to hell at the hands of what was supposed to be her lover._

" _What has he done to you?"_

 _Dean manged to choke out. Rosalie looked away again. Sam stepped forward gently taking Rosalie's hand in his._

" _Did he give you all of these scars?"_

 _Rose looked up._

" _Most of them. My story isn't a happy one. Before all of this, before Gabriel changed, we are happy. He was a wonderful soul mate! When Raphael took over, he poisoned Gabriel's mind and turned him against everything we were raised to believe and honor. He gave me the option of joining or death. I told him I would never join a cause that resulted in the death of my siblings. Gabriel was livid! He pushed me through a glass coffee table. Before that he never laid his hands on me in an unloving fashion….after that everything changed. Glass got in my eye and that is what happened to my right eye. After that he abandoned me and took my grace. I tried to back to him, in a weak moment, to beg for forgiveness. We made love like we had before. I thought everything was the way it was. He kissed me like he used to and his eyes looked golden again…not black…Gabriel has changed a lot you see. He's lost his golden eyes and they are black now…black like a god damn vulture because that is what he is. He is no longer my sunshine boy. He's a monster. Anyway, getting back to where I was….after making love he told me I was nothing but a worthless whore and threw me back out. Little did he know that I was pregnant after that. When he found out I was carrying his child…he found me and….and…ended our child's life."_

 _Sam and Dean froze completely at that. This was_ _ **definitely**_ _not the Gabriel they knew. He would have never behaved in such a manner. The Gabriel they knew would have been disgusted not to mention devastated with what he has done._

" _Rose, I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say."_

 _Sam managed to get out._

" _There is nothing to say. My husband is gone. Come on we need to get out of here. It's dangerous just being out here in the open."_

 _Sam and Dean followed Rosalie to an abandoned house near the edge of town. The house had clearly seen it's better days and looked like the slightest bump could cause it to fall down._

" _So is this your hide out?"_

 _Rose smirked._

" _I guess you could say that. Come inside."_

 _Sam and Dean walked past a guy on the porch holding an assault rifle. The inside of the place didn't look any better than the outside. All of the paint was peeling off of the walls the walls had numerous holes in them._

" _Something tells me you all don't see a lot of peace."_

 _Dean said with a cold expression. Rosalie nodded_

" _There aren't many short days. By the way, welcome to the big city."_

 _About that time none other than Cas walked in. The only thing with this Cas was he looked like he had seen too many long days too. He didn't look at all concerned with the fact some new people were following Rosalie in._

" _New people?"_

 _Rosalie nodded._

" _From another universe apparently. One where_ _ **this**_ _isn't going on….where we live in almost peace. They can explain to you later. We need to keep them safe for a week. Only downside is we have to get them to the satanic worship grounds across town so they can get back home."_

 _Cas immediately looked sick._

" _Rose you know what that means."_

 _Rosalie nodded._

" _I do. They said if we they can stop Raphael in their universe this universe won't happen. It's with a shot."_

" _How do we know it will work?"_

 _Sam and Dean turned to see Zoe walk into the room looking just like she did normally. Zoe looked at her friend taking a breath. She was tired of seeing the fear in Zoe's eyes._

" _We don't. What choice do we have though? The archangels are killing us faster than we can get new forces. Before long we will all be gone and they will win. Do you want that?"_

 _Zoe shook her head._

" _No, Gabriel took out Leslie this morning."_

 _Rosalie looked devastated immediately before littering a curse in enochian._

" _Damn him! We have to do something. This can't keep happening! I'm going to clean up."_

 _Once Rosalie was gone Cas turned to Sam and Dean._

" _Come with me. So do you have names?"_

 _Sam and Dean sighed. Even Cas didn't know them._

" _Sam and Dean Winchester."_

 _Sam replied. He wanted to know why all of a sudden their friends didn't know them?! Cas nodded._

" _Pleasure. There is a few rules to being here. First one, don't do anything stupid. Second, don't get yourself killed. Third, watch out for archangels."_

 _Michael walked in looking slightly offended._

" _Not all archangels are bad."_

 _Cas rolled his eyes._

" _Of course Michael. You are the one exception."_

 _Michael grinned as Dean looked at him slightly freaked out. Dean's previous dealing with the eldest archangel wasn't too warm and fuzzy so seeing him standing feet away was almost nerve wrecking. Sam meanwhile, was scratching his head._

" _So where is Lucifer in all of this?"_

 _Michael blinked looking uncomfortable at the youngest Winchester's question._

" _Gone. He bailed out of heaven when Gabriel and Raphael started having issues. I left not long after."_

 _Dean started laughing hard_

" _Jesus Sammy, it's like wife swap but instead it's brother swap. They just swapped their roles."_

 _Cas tilted his head to the side making Dean want to chuckle. That was definitely his angel._

" _I don't understand. What's wife swap? Why would you want to switch spouses? Isn't that one you have good enough?"_

 _Dean rolled his eyes._

" _For one, I'm not married. Just forget what I said dude. I just wanted to know what was up with those archangels."_

 _Zoe had joined them at the table after getting Dean and Sam a glass of water. Dean noted that she didn't look ready to kill him so this Zoe must not know about him and Cas._

" _They all need to be destroyed. The archangels only understand violence. Michael before you say anything again you are the exception. Gabriel needs his ass handed to him for all he's done to Rosalie. Soulmates aren't supposed to purposely hurt their lovers. Gabriel must have missed the memo. Jerk. It's worse for Rose. As much as she wants to say that she doesn't love him she can't. Stupid soulmate genes."_

 _Sam pressed his lips together. Michael gave Zoe a smile before leaving the room. Neither Sam nor Dean wanted to comment on why the archangel still was in their father's vessel. That was a conversation for another time._

" _We know some of the whole soulmate business."_

 _Zoe nodded_

" _Good. You'll understand. No matter what your soul mate has done to you in a sense you still crave them."_

 _No one said anything for a moment as Dean leaned back._

" _Makes me glad I'm no angel. Starting to think y'all got the short end of the stick."_

 _Zoe shrugged._

" _Its life. We just want to have a tomorrow."_

 _Zoe said the last part wistfully. Her green eyes looked almost exhausted. Sam stood having to move. He was going nuts sitting in one spot. All of this was beginning to be too much too soon!_

" _Gabriel and Rose…what happened? I mean how do you go from being so in love with someone to beating the ever loving shit out of them and not flinching?"_

 _Cas leaned back in his seat not looking at where Michael had been sitting. Although he wasn't even hearing this Cas felt bad for him. The eldest archangel would hardly admit it but he missed his youngest brother the way he was. He missed his jovial golden eyed brother._

" _Gabriel was corrupted by power. When our father left, he and Raphael were entranced with it and became mad. Rosalie told Gabriel that she wouldn't be his queen with the way he was. He wasn't the angel she fell in love with. That's when everything went south. I don't say this often but if Gabriel came to her and apologized for all he's done wrong, she would take him back."_

 _Dean rolled his eyes._

" _Yep, you angels definitely get the crappy end of the deal. She needs to be able to walk away from his ass and it not eat at her."_

 _Zoe looked down pressing her lips together before glancing at Cas. Neither wanted to say much about the lot in life that they had been handed. It was just the way things were._

 _Before anyone could respond, Michael came back in with a smirk on his face._

" _Cas, get Rosalie. We have one of Gabriel's no account soldiers."_

 _Cas quickly stood before looking to Sam and Dean._

" _You should come too. Probably best we keep an eye on you. Never know when Gabriel will decide to show up and make things worse."_

 _Both Winchester's rolled their eyes._

" _We can help kick his ass."_

 _Zoe stood as Rosalie walked out._

" _Yeah, good luck with that."_

 _Rosalie said softly before following Cas and Michael into another room where another angel sat handcuffed to a chair. To Dean, the guy even looked like a snitch. He reminded Dean too much of Zachariah._

" _What's your name?"_

 _Rosalie asked calmly. She kept her voice polite but was ready to go into soldier mode. The angel looked up at her with eyes of disgust._

" _You're Rosalie aren't you?"_

 _Rose frowned._

" _What's it to you who I am?"_

 _The angel's eyes darkened._

" _I can get a huge promotion if I catch you."_

 _Rosalie rolled her eyes before turning with a smirk._

" _Let me guess from Gabriel? Hate to break it to you pal but I think I am the one in better standing right now. It's you that's tied to a chair. Yes, I am Rosalie. I guess you've heard of me?"_

 _The angel's eyes narrowed._

" _Of course I know you. Gabriel wants you dead."_

 _Rosalie titles her head to the side before smiling._

" _Does he now? Tell me where Gabriel is and I'll deliver myself to him. I know what he wants in that heart of his."_

 _Rosalie walked closer and the angel looked genuinely afraid._

" _I'm not telling you anything."_

 _Rosalie nodded before taking out a hidden angel blade sinking it into the angels leg. The angel howled screaming. Both Sam and Dean jumped completely shocked. In their reality, this was not Rosalie. She was too kind. This Rosalie was war torn and weathered._

" _Rosalie?"_

 _She looked up to see Zoe step in._

" _Yes?"_

 _Zoe looked down._

" _The guards said Gabriel and Raphael are outside. They know their man is here. He is demanding to speak with you."_

 _Rosalie sighed looking back at the angel who was trying to nurse his stabbed leg. Michael stepped forward._

" _I'm going with you."_

 _Cas nodded._

" _So are we."_

 _Rosalie looked grateful as she turned to walk onto the porch. Trying to calm her pounding heart. This was the last thing that she expected. Glancing back at Sam and Dean she nodded._

" _Ready to join this party?"_

 _Sam started following Rose without question before being followed by Dean. Alternate universe or not they wasn't about to let something happen to their friend. They wouldn't be able to leave with themselves if something did._

 _Walking out into the bright sun, Rosalie took a breath seeing Gabriel standing casually in the dusty street. He didn't seem to care that all of her people had their weapons turned on him. Why should he care? None of it would hurt him anyway._

 _Gabriel stood dressed in all black with his arms folded across his chest like he was merely bored. He looked like her normal Gabriel. If she knew he wasn't crazy, Rosalie would thought it was just her love waiting for her. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. The once golden eyes she loved so much were jet black….almost demon looking eyes._

" _Well look who it is. About time you come out here sugar. You have something of mine I want back."_

 _Rosalie put her hands on her hips._

" _Yeah. Well you can't always get what you want."_

 _Gabriel smirked._

" _Actually yes I can. I can have anything I want. You of all people should know that or have you not gotten the message?"_

 _Rosalie narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't let him get to her….she couldn't. It was what he wanted more than anything. If Gabriel could get to her he would be tickled like a child at Christmas._

" _Oh no. I have gotten your psycho message. You're on our ground now get lost."_

 _Gabriel chuckled at that._

" _Look at you trying to be brave and authoritative. Give it up Rosalie and come home where you belong."_

 _Rosalie shook her head._

" _You already know the answer to that."_

 _Gabriel rolled his eyes looking at all of the people looking at him. They seemed to have no clue that he could just snap his fingers and finish all of them. Why he didn't was a mystery. Possibly it was his moronic quest to get Rosalie back. He didn't care that Raphael was behind him rolling his eyes. His brother was too busy trying to convince him that he needed to let Rose go and find a new mate._

" _You can have any of woman you want and you choose some good girl solider?"_

 _Gabriel angrily pushed his thoughts from his mind looking back to Rosalie taking in her face. Even though he had ruined her beauty he still found her alluring._

" _You'll be back."_

 _Gabriel said coldly. Rosalie shook her head as Michael walked out taking his place by her side. Gabriel's eyes narrowed on his older brother. He knew that Michael would shield her and at the moment the last thing that Gabriel wanted was to tangle with his older brother at the moment._

" _I'm not scared of you."_

 _Rosalie said confidently. The look of anger on Gabriel's face honestly scared her but she wouldn't even admit it to herself. Gabriel rolled his eyes before running a hand through his golden curls._

' _You should be. Tell your little friends if they step foot on our lands….we'll kill them and I'll kill you on principle."_

 _Gabriel looked in Sam and Dean's reaction to make it obvious he new all about the new people in the universe. Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest._

" _Yeah, good luck with that. Take your own advice and stay off of our lands. I'll take my guard back now."_

 _Rosalie frowned before signaling for Cas to let the angel, whose name she hadn't even gotten go. She knew that Gabriel would kill that guard later for getting caught. Rose knew how he was with his army. You fuck up, you die."_

 _The angel went to stand behind Gabriel not even daring to look his leader in the eye for he knew his own fate. Gabriel was about to say something but Raphael had obviously had enough._

" _Enough Gabriel. We'll have our time soon. We have gotten what we have came for."_

 _Gabriel smirked at Rose blowing her a kiss before vanishing. Rosalie starred at the place where Gabriel stood with pain filled eyes. Michael meanwhile, had sighed and was pacing._

" _Fuck, they know. How are we supposed to help the Winchester's now?"_

 _Rosalie took a breath turning to face her friends. They all looked wary now. Facing archangels would be suicide but she knew that it had to be done. If what the Winchester brothers said was true then she had to prevent this future from happening._

" _We are going to get them to the place where the sun dies. We have to. Some of us may die but its a risk we have to be willing to take. We need to prevent this…our time…from becoming reality."_

 _Zoe and Cas both nodded._

" _We'll get them there."_

 _Zoe said confidently. Rosalie looked pleased as she turned to go back toward the door._

 _The following week passed reality peacefully, which was concerning. As Dean stood getting ready to started their journey he looked up as Rosalie walked into the room._

" _Almost ready?"_

 _She asked calmly. Dean nodded looking up as Rose sat down._

" _No matter what happens out there…if we tell you to keep going…keep going."_

 _Dean turned._

" _I'm not asking you to sacrifice yourself."_

 _Rosalie handed Dean a gun._

" _If it has to be done to save things I'm not afraid. I have some plans of my own Dean. You just keep Sammy safe and meet Lucifer. When you get back to your time…kick Raphael's ass."_

 _Dean smiled slightly._

" _Oh we will be having an archangel killing fest."_

 _For most of the morning, everyone was able to pass quietly through the desert unnoticed. Rose kept her archangel blade in hand while periodically looking around. If push came to shove would she be ready to kill Gabriel? She would have to be ready. She would have to prove to him that she was no weakling or a woman who needed a man in her life._

 _The sound of Zoe gasping pulled Rosalie from her thoughts. She looked up to see Gabriel and Raphael feet ahead with some of their angels. Just like she expected the angel that they had locked in the room was nowhere to be seen._

" _Guys you know what to do."_

 _Rosalie said calmly to Sam and Dean as the fight she expected broke up. Keeping Sam and Dean close to her as they found their way through hoards of brainless sheep angels, Rose lost her sight of Gabriel. Where had the archangel gone? This wasn't like him to just vanish during a battle._

" _Sam and Dean this way. We have to keep going. Everyone else will be fine."_

 _Rosalie said urgently as she and the Winchesters broke into a run. Getting closer and closer to the place to meet Lucifer no one looked back. It was too risky to stop. Sam and Dean only stopped when they heard Rose gasp. Turning they both froze the moment, they saw an angel blade go though Rose's stomach. Rosalie's face was twisted in pain as she looked down to see the blood gushing from her stomach and onto the ground._

" _Rose!"_

 _Sam yelled her name as she looked back to see Gabriel standing behind her looking proud of himself. Rosalie fell to her knee's feeling the blood coming into her mouth._

" _Sam, Dean keep going! You got to stop this."_

 _Rosalie said with tear filled eyes as they turned and broke off into a sprint. She moaned as the blade pulled out of her and Gabriel walked into her line of sight. He got down on his knees before her with a sickening smile on his face._

" _See Sugar I told you I would win"_

 _His black eyes didn't looked the least bit remorseful. In fact, he looked almost emotionless as he watched his mate clearly start to die. Rose tried not to think of the happy times. The times when they first bonded and Gabriel would do anything to make her smile. She missed those honey eyes and how they would shine when they were together._

" _Kiss me one last time."_

 _She choked out. Gabriel raised an eyebrow._

" _Really that is your last request? You want a kiss?"_

 _Rosalie nodded sadly feeling the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Gabriel shrugged pulling her into his arms. He didn't care about her blood seeping onto him as he pressed his lips to hers in what would be their last kiss. Gabriel didn't kiss her gently either instead it was rough kiss until he felt something stab through him. Pulling away he howling in pain upon realizing that Rosalie had crammed the archangel blade into his chest._

 _Rose glowered up at him_

" _No Gabriel. I won. Goodnight sweet prince"_

 _She choked out before twisting the blade making Gabriel die in a flash of bright light. His vessel feel immediately hitting the ground hard. Rosalie meanwhile, took a few deep breaths feeling her chest tightening._

" _Good luck boys."_

 _She muttered before falling beside Gabriel's vessel feeling her own life vanishing…._

 _Sam and Dean meanwhile, were almost to the satanic grounds when Sam stopped._

" _We have to go back and help her Dean."_

 _Dean shook his head._

" _We can't Sam! You know if we miss Lucifer this is going to be what will really happen and then Rosalie will really die! She will die for nothing and Gabriel is going to be some ass clown!"_

 _Sam hated running forward but Dean was right. They couldn't go back. Their friends lives depended on this!_

 _Just like he said he would be Lucifer stood waiting with a smile on his face._

" _Boys right on schedule."_

 _Dean nodded._

" _You made your point Lucifer now get us the hell out of here!"_

 _Lucifer smirked. He expected the Winchesters to be completely devastated over what they saw._

" _Before I send you both home I want you to understand the seriousness of what you need to do. If all of you fail…this is just a taste of what could happen. Deep down I think we all know it will be worse!"_

 _Dean and Sam nodded._

" _We got it now get us out of here before Raphael shows up!"_

 _Lucifer looked pleased as he put his hands on Sam and Dean's shoulders sending them away in a flash of bright light…_

Both Sam and Dean shot up at the same time in the car. Both were a sweaty heaving mess as they tried to catch their breaths. Sam was the one who managed to speak first.

"Did you just dream…."

Dean looked at his brother's trembling hands before speaking.

"Mad Max world? Yeah Sammy. I sure did."

Sam took a deep breath running a hand through his hair before looking at his older brother.

"You have to get us home and like quick! We have a lot of explaining to do! We can't let our friends go down like this."


	6. Chapter 6

(Back at the bunker)

" _Fine, I'll stay. Can I have my Grace back now?!"_

Zoe relied softly. Gabriel watched her for a moment. He was clearly reading her for any signs of dishonesty. After being pleased enough with finding nothing, Gabriel nodded.

"Yes you can. Uh we should probably do this outside. Don't want to wreck the place."

Gabriel turned looking to Rosalie who was trying to get Natasha to speak to her.

"Sugar, you should probably come too."

Rosalie immediately stood going to Gabriel's side as Natasha hurried to catch up with her relatives as they walked outside.

Zoe stepped a few feet away from Gabriel looking almost nervous. Gabriel however, just looked like normal Gabriel as held his hand up. Zoe quickly held both of her hands up to stop him.

"Gabriel do you know what you are doing?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. The archangel looked slightly offended with Zoe for doubting him.

"Of course I know what I am doing! You do realize what I am right? I am more powerful than you seem to give me credit for kid."

Zoe sighed.

"Fine! Sorry….don't get your panties in a wad."

Rosalie who was holding Natasha's hand looked between the two sighing.

"Stop arguing like an old married couple and get this over with."

Gabriel and Zoe both turned to gape at Rosalie with wide eyes. Neither seemed to notice how much their constant bickering was getting to Rosalie. Gabriel nodded.

"She's right. This will hurt a bit. Uh Rose you may want to cover the kid's eyes."

Rosalie turned Natasha so the little girl's face was snuggled against her abdomen. Pleased that his niece wouldn't see the scene about to unfold, Gabriel turned back to Zoe.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Zoe said calmly as she closed her eyes. Gabriel stood a moment before snapping his fingers. There was a loud blast like thunder as Zoe screamed out in pain and hit the ground. Rosalie quickly let go of her niece before quickly running to Zoe. She gently pulled her friend into her arms as her green eyes snapped open.

"Damn he wasn't kidding that sucked."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she gently kissed Zoe's forehead helping her sit up. She looked back to Gabriel who stood with his hands on his knees looking doubled over in pain too.

"Gabe are you okay?"

Rosalie asked softly. Gabriel nodded as Rosalie walked over putting a hand on the archangel's back. He only nodded before standing up slowly.

"That hurt the both of us."

Rosalie immediately noticed how exhausted her lover looked. Gabriel straightened himself back up before looking at his wife's worried expression.

"Everything is fine sugar."

Gabriel glanced at his niece who was still standing with her hands covering her eyes.

"Hey kid you can look now."

Gabriel said calmly as the little girl peeked out slowly. Before he could really respond Dean's car pulled into the drive. Cas had came outside upon hearing all of the noise. He wasn't really paying any attention to anyone but Zoe who was clearly an angel again. Cas whimpered feeling the searing of love go through him. It was like the emptiness in his soul went away.

Rosalie meanwhile, focused her attention on Dean as he got out of the car looking seriously pale.

"Dean are you okay?"

Rosalie asked stepping away from Gabriel who was rubbing his wrists as if trying to get the pain he was still feeling. Dean meanwhile, shook his head. Sam was looking as equally as pale.

"I need to talk to all of you. Its super important."

If Dean wasn't trembling a bit Rose would have thought that the eldest Winchester was trying to pull a fast one on them.

"Okay come on. Let's go inside."

Rosalie said softly trying to use her grace to calm the boys a bit however, it didn't seem to work. Sam looked at at Natasha, who had made her way back to Rosalie and was clutching her hand.

"She doesn't need to witness this."

Rosalie looked down to Natasha,

"Sweetie why don't you go into that bedroom over there. I'll come get you soon."

The little girl nodded leaving the room. Rosalie meanwhile, walked to Gabriel settling herself on his lap while Zoe leaned against the wall. Her green eyes were watching Rosalie carefully. It was clearly obvious she still didn't trust Gabriel with her best friend's heart.

"So what's going on?"

Cas asked nervously as he looked between the two people that he loved more than anything in the world. Zoe and Dean wouldn't even look at each other. Granted Dean was too busy pacing and that worried Cas. Dean hardly lost his cool like this.

Dean ran a hand through his hair as Sam sat down putting his head in his hands.

"All right so we need to kill Raphael like yesterday….like this now….he's going to get 86'd."

Dean couldn't even look at the angel's faces. They were all looking at him like he was nuts and he knew it. Rosalie pressed her lips together not daring to look at Gabriel. When it came to his brothers she knew Gabriel didn't want to kill any of them..

"What happened Dean? What did he do?"

Rosalie asked soothingly. Dean sighed.

"He hasn't really done it yet. It's the future…you four are going to think I am bat shit crazy. Lucifer…he uh…showed us what is going to happen if we don't stop Raphael."

Rosalie turned looking at Gabriel. The archangel was frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Show us."

Cas replied calmly. The next few minutes was the quietest the bunker had been in a very long time. No one said anything. Rosalie had slid off of Gabriel's lap and was sitting glued to his side with a devastated look on her face. Zoe and Cas were just looking at each other not even bothering to look away. At the moment neither could find the will to fight off that fact they still needed each other. Gabriel meanwhile, laughed slightly.

"Wow! I was a douche! But my hair looked good…"

Whether it be the shock of Gabriel's lighthearted comment or the fact that she was still in shock, Rosalie just gaped at her lover.

"Well thank dad for that."

She said coldly before getting up and walking out. Dean looked at Gabriel with an annoyed expression.

"Really? That is what you have to say?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Dean, first things first. That is not going to happen."

Sam sighed.

"Lucifer sure seems to think it is."

Gabriel's eyes darkened. He knew he had to meet up with his brother soon.

"Look boys, when push comes to shove we will take Raphael out. Nothing like **that** is going to happen. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to my very angry fiance. Speaking of talking….Cas I think I heard something meowing in your room. I think you, Dean, and Zoe should go check it out. There may be a kitten in there."

Dean, Zoe, and Cas all frowned hearing a faint meowing coming from Cas' room.

"Damn it Cas. I told you no more animals!"

Dean growled storming in the room followed by Zoe and Cas.

"I didn't bring a cat in here."

Cas stated confused. Gabriel smirked, snapping his fingers making the door close and lock where they couldn't get out.

"Haha I got you all! Now you all aren't coming out until you work out your issues."

Dean started yelling from the other side of the room.

"Damn it you fucking trickster archangel let me out of here."

Gabriel chuckled before turning and walking to his and Rosalie's room. Rosalie sat on the bed looking coldly out the window.

"Well look at that I found you on your angry side of the bed."

Rosalie turned and looked at Gabriel with angry eyes.

"How hard is it for you to be serious Gabriel? Something that horrible should have bothered you. Did you see what is going to become of us?"

Gabriel sighed. His normal cheerful demeanor went down hill quick. Gabriel stood motionless a moment before walking to Rose pulling her into his arms.

"Rosalie look at me. Sugar, I will never…I mean never let something like that happen to you or us. I promised you a long time ago that I would never put my hands on you in an unloving way and that is one promise I will never break."

Gabriel reached up pushing a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Sugar you know how much I love you."

Rosalie pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Gabriel groaned into her lips. Rosalie pulled away laying her head on his shoulder as Gabriel's fingers stroked up and down her spine.

"Are you really prepared to kill your brother Gabriel?'

Rosalie was quickly tiled back so that she was dangling over the bed. Only Gabriel's wings cradling her protected her from falling.

"I will blow that mother fucker's head off before I let him come near you again."

Rosalie looked into Gabriel's eyes and instead of a trickster she saw the archangel that she remembered. She could see the warrior in him that Gabriel normally kept under careful lock and key. Rosalie wasn't even in existence when Gabriel, his brothers, and God had the war with the darkness. It was this moment the true age difference between Gabriel and Rosalie could be seen.

"Can you promise me that?"

Rosalie whispered. Gabriel's golden eyes darkened as he reached out stroking his finger down her cheek through her curls down between her breasts.

"Rosalie, I promise you I will keep you safe. Raphael **WILL NOT** come between us. I want you to trust me. I need you to trust me. I am going to talk to Lucifer. If it means teaming up with him until Raphael is dealt with that's what we will do."

Gabriel's wings pulled Rosalie back against his body. Neither angel said anything for a moment just being nestled together was enough….

 **meanwhile…**

Dean sat on Cas' bed while the angels were messing with the door.

"That damn trickster. I'm going to kick his ass."

Zoe said angrily sitting down beside Dean. Cas turned looking at the two people he loved sitting beside each other.

"Since we are here we need to talk."

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about! You have moved on. We were supposed to be made for each other but I guess that was some lie that God told."

Cas growled. Dean wasn't even going to say anything. The last thing he needed to do at the moment was give his input. Cas began to pace.

"Zoe, you have been back for a while and you won't hear me. You are going to listen to me today. I didn't know what happened to you Zoe. That day Raphael sent you out on a missions and you didn't come back. I didn't know you were still alive. I didn't know that he took you and defiled you. If I had known I would have killed him and found a way to heal you. My life hasn't been easy. I turned into a mindless solider. When I came to earth and met the Winchesters they were the first people who made me feel like I mattered and that I could live again. I didn't want to live without you. Sometime after I fell I went through some time when I was human. Zoe I know you miserable you have been feeling. The emotions is horrible….they are so intense. Dean was the only person to keep me going. I didn't get with him because I wanted to hurt you. I got with him because he saved me. Just like once upon a time you saved me. Dean isn't a horrible person and is a home wrecker like you think."

Dean blinked feeling more awkward than anything. He could feel Zoe's eyes looking directly at him for a few moments before she stood. Dean finally couldn't handle it anymore.

"Zoe, look, I get you love Cas and Cas I know you love her. I'm not blind to that. Cas I love you but if it means coming between something that is meant to be I'm not doing it. Zoe I will walk now and you two can pick right back up where you were."

Dean stood going to walk from the room. He froze when a small hand closed around his forearm.

"Dean, wait."

Zoe's voice was tender at the moment. He turned looking into her eyes and Dean was floored by just how beautiful she really was.

"Dean, I'm not asking you to walk away. You have treated him the way he deserved. I'm just jealous….extremely jealous. We could all be very happy."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You two mean like the three out us be together? Doesn't that sound a little pagan? Like something Gabriel would be doing?"

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Don't bring him up right now Winchester. Who said we had to be all angelic? Wasn't it Balthazar who said we should blow coke and jump on the bed?"

Cas chuckled from across the room.

"He didn't hear that part Zoe."

Dean nodded.

"You two can blow all the coke you want. I'll jump on the bed with you…all you want. No drugs for me though. In all seriousness though we have a lot we have to work out."

Cas smiled sitting down.

"Yes, but it will all be worth it."

 **Meanwhile,**

Gabriel and Rosalie hadn't moved from their position the edge of the bed.

"Feeling better?"

Gabriel finally asked softly. Rosalie nodded looking up.

"Gabriel, I'm ready to bond with you now."

She felt Gabriel freeze.

"Did you say what I thought you said?"

Rosalie nodded with a smile as she lovingly stroked the edges of his wings earning a low purr from her archangel.

"I'm ready to be your bride. I want to make everything official."

Gabriel was between feeling like he was about to moan like whore and being a little worried.

"I figured that vision would have drove you away."

Rosalie shook her head as she began to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. Gabriel's skin broke out into chills as she ran her hands over his collar bones. She leaned down pressing a series of kisses to the exposed bit of his chest.

"It drove me closer. Made me see how much I want and need you. I crave you more than you realize. Yes, you make me angry and there are days you annoy me more than anyone on this earth but I can not imagine my life without you."

Gabriel seemed pleased with her response as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before sitting her on the bed and walking to the dresser. He was motionless a moment before turning and looking at Rosalie who had quickly undressed and was lying on the bed raised an eyebrow.

"Well someone is suddenly excited about this. I have something for you."

Gabriel walked back to the bed taking Rosalie's hand in his. His golden eyes rolled to hers before sliding an engagement ring on her finger. Rosalie smirked at the human ritual. She totally didn't see Gabriel doing this.

"So sugar will you marry me?"

Rosalie didn't fight Gabriel as he pulled her on his lap.

"Yes, Gabriel."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before snapping his fingers leaving himself naked.

"When we make love everything will be official. Rosalie I've been in love with you from the time I saw you that first time in heaven. I know our relationship hasn't been perfect but I love you."

Rosalie smiled as Gabriel lay her back on the bed hovering himself over her. Gabriel supported his weight with one arm while the other caressed Rosalie's face. He let his hand fall from her face down her body. It took a few as strokes and Gabriel couldn't wait anymore. He eagerly pressed a deep kiss to her lips; rocking his hips into her.

"I love you Gabriel. Please don't be a tease tonight."

Gabriel chuckled. He lowered himself down her body only looking up at her face when he was practically drooling over her clit. Rosalie's body heaved as Gabriel took one swipe with his tongue.

"Gabe…."

Gabriel growled.

"Don't call me that! It's Gabriel."

Rosalie smirked running her fingers through his golden curls.

"Sorry sorry. Goodness I didn't realize you didn't like that so ba…."

Her words were broken when Gabriel began to suck at her clit. He whimpered before practically shoving his face against her body. The sounds of Rosalie crying for him was almost too heavenly.

"Gabriel, please….I'm ready now."

Gabriel's golden eyes rolled up for a moment. He quickly jumped up like an overexcited puppy.

"Me too baby."

Rosalie cried out the moment he pushed in. Gabriel didn't give time Rosalie to get adjusted before he began to eagerly make love to her. This time their love making felt different. This time it was almost as if Rosalie could feel Gabriel in her soul. She could feel everything he felt, the love, passion, and undying need. This has to be bonding. This had to be their souls intertwining.

Rosalie was satisfied in the knowledge that once they were bonded Gabriel would be even more less inclined to have a wondering eye. There was also the fact that their honeymoon period that took place after bonding would lead to nothing but near constant love making.

As if reading her mind, Gabriel moaned between thrusts.

"We have to get out of here for a bit. I need to get you somewhere special. Somewhere no one will find us…where I can fuck you anywhere I want."

Rosalie giggled.

"Mhm. I love it when you're a selfish slut Gabriel."

Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah sugar. I'm a selfish slut alright. Wait until I won't touch you and you're pretty much in heat….lack of a better term that's what it will be for you. You'll be begging for it and you'll be my selfish slut."

Rosalie whimpered as Gabriel increased the speed of his thrusts. Gabriel winced knowing everything was about to happen. He pressed his hips tightly against making sure his manhood was going as deep as possible. Rosalie reached up tangling her fingers in Gabriel's curls before stroking his wings

"Ah yes sugar! That's the way to get what you want."

Gabriel growled pumping harder into her. Rose kept her hands in his wings; stroking the feathers and tugging. Gabriel was panting. He tried to keep himself from coming until he was positive that Rosalie was coming undone around him. Feeling her orgasm start was enough to send Gabriel over the edge.

Rosalie sighed happily the moment Gabriel came deep inside her. Right away things felt different. Gabriel felt different to her. He felt more heavenly than he ever had before. His kisses were almost like a life source to her. In ways it seemed almost overwhelming. Rosalie could feel all of his feelings and emotions as Gabriel took his place beside her.

The archangel gathered his new bride into his arms pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"And now I finally have my prize."


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie and Gabriel spent the next two weeks practically locked to each other in bed. This was the perfect honeymoon period for the two! Without all the distractions of living in the bunker, worrying with Natasha, and of course Raphael the honeymoon time was starting to be something that Gabriel and Rosalie could get used to.

Rosalie lay in a snuggled heap on Gabriel as he stroked his hand through her lavender curls.

"Do we have to go back?"

Rosalie asked with a happy sigh. Gabriel shrugged.

"Well technically no. But I have a feeling you would be feeling guilty if we didn't and I would have to listen to the guilt so….it's best we do."

Rosalie stretched her shoulders as she sat up. She sat looking across the hotel room for a moment before looking back to Gabriel. Her peaceful expression had been replaced by a dead serious one.

"You realize that the happy free time is about to be over right? When we go back things will be serious again. We have to deal with Raphael before things go like Lucifer said."

Gabriel sat up now.

"Rose…"

Rosalie stood up.

"We've been stupid…leaving Zoe and the others like this. We could have done this back at the bunker. If Raphael tried anything we wouldn't have had anyway of knowing it. We've both been a tad selfish."

Gabriel's face was unreadable as he stood pulling up his abandoned jeans. Rosalie walked to the window wrapped in a silk sheet looking our into the busy city streets. Her beautiful face was full of worry as Gabriel walked to her taking her face in his hands.

"Sugar you are being too serious. Yes we have a lot of dark days coming up…thanks to my douche family. We are going to keep Zoe and yourself safe."

Rose looked to Gabriel with a frown.

"What are you talking about?"

Gabriel quickly turned away muttering " _fuck"_ to himself. Rosalie quickly followed after him. Her British accent was becoming more pronounced now as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Gabriel, what are you hiding from me?"

Gabriel stopped trying to get away and looked down at his feet. He didn't want to meet Rosalie's gaze at the moment but he knew that he had to. His golden eyes rolled up…

"There was a bit of a flaw with Luci's vision…something that he got wrong. Michael isn't some innocent in that fucked up future. Michael is after you just like Raphael is Zoe."

Rosalie's mouth fell as she walked across the room and began to pull on her clothes. Gabriel watched as she tugged on her leggings and long sweater.

"Why are you just telling me this now? Wait, I get it. I see why you have been so excited to marry me now. You were wanting to keep everything with Michael hidden from me. Did you not think I would find out Gabriel?"

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest beginning to feel annoyed. He knew that playing a trick on Rosalie at the moment would be a dumb thing to do. If he could get away with it he would dump a bucket of water on her head and tell her she was beautiful drenched. However, the smarter side of him knew that Rosalie would probably try to murder him.

"Rose you are starting to hit below the belt."

Gabriel said in a warning tone. The next thing he knew Rose was on top of him glaring down at him furiously. Her tiny hands had a hold of his blond curls keeping his head where he couldn't get away.

"I told you not to play me blondie!'

Gabriel growled angrily as he reached up pulling her hand away.

"If me protecting you is playing you then so be it! I'm not letting my douche brother hurt you. Cas isn't going to let anything happen to Zoe."

Rosalie sighed as she let Gabriel kiss her.

"As much as I love you feisty Rose I've done this for a reason. You can accept it or not."

Even though she was annoyed Rosalie had to admit that she knew that she shouldn't be surprised. This was Gabriel's methods of keeping her safe. He seemed to think if she didn't know about it nothing would affect her.

"I don't like being left of things Gabriel and you know that."

Gabriel groaned.

"Fine! I won't do it again! I'll tell you everything! By the way Dean eats peanut butter out of the jar using his fingers as a spoon."

Rosalie looked beyond grossed out.

"GROSS! I just made Sam peanut butter cookies with right before we left! Note to self…buy new peanut butter and smack Dean over the head!"

Arriving back at the bunker Rosalie walked in while Gabriel was busy talking to Cas. Walking inside Rosalie was immediately brought to the ground. When she looked up Zoe was perched on her grinning down with a smile.

"I never thought I was going to see your beautiful face again! I love my boys but we needed some estrogen around here. Natasha just doesn't get my jokes."

Rosalie smirked as Zoe stood pulling her up and into a proper hug.

"So did you have fun?"

Zoe asked. Rosalie nodded.

"I'll save you the details because I don't want to give you nightmares. However, if you want to smack Gabriel in the back of the head I wouldn't oppose to it."

Zoe frowned.

"What the hell did he do now?"

Rosalie walked to the kitchen taking out a bottle of wine as Dean walked in.

"Already hitting the sauce….was the honeymoon that bad? Need us to get you an annulment?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"No Mr. I eat peanut butter with my fingers."

Zoe immediately frowned before making a grossed out expression.

"DEAN!"

She squealed as the elder Winchester shrugged before taking his cue to leave as quickly as possible. How the hell did they know how he ate peanut butter?

Once he was out of the room Zoe took a seat on the counter before looking back to Rosalie with a concerned expression.

"Okay, what is going on sweetie?"

Rosalie sighed looking around to make sure Gabriel hadn't wondered in.

"Gabriel told me today that Michael is after me the way that Raphael is after you."

Zoe's face went instantly serious as she slid off of the counter.

"All right I have more respect for Gabriel now."

Rosalie's frowned.

"Okay so you are respecting Gabriel for not telling me this until after we were married?"

Zoe shrugged.

"Rose we are both really stubborn. You have been on your own a long time just like I have been. I know you love him but you are going to fight Gabriel every steep of the way when it comes to keeping you safe."

Before Rose could respond Dean poked his head back in with a grin.

"Excuse me ladies….very pretty angelic ladies….we have a visitor. Chuck's here."

Rosalie and Zoe looked at each other with matching confused expressions.

"Who is Chuck?"

Zoe asked as Rosalie tilted her head to the side.

"No idea."

Dean meanwhile, smirked as they walked into the living room. Rosalie and Zoe both looked at the man sitting on the couch. He looked up at them with big blue eyes. Dean meanwhile, grinned eagerly.

"Chuck, this is Zoe and Rosalie….they are angels."

Both Rosalie and Zoe shot Dean glares.

"Relax….he knows about everything."

Dean said as Chuck stood. He looked at both Rosalie and Zoe with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both."

Rosalie nodded as Gabriel and Cas walked in. Cas froze at the door before looking to Gabriel who clearly didn't know _who_ Chuck was. Gabriel looked at the smaller man standing near Zoe and Rose.

"Who are you?"

Chuck smiled at his youngest son.

"My name is Chuck. It is one of my many monikers, Gabriel."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Lovely this little weirdo knew his name! He should have came inside earlier.

"Well isn't that nice."

Gabriel said with a sarcastic smirk before turning and walking into the kitchen to find something sweet.

"So…..Chuck….Cas and I were looking for god. Haven't been very successful."

Gabriel laughed coldly in the kitchen.

"Yeah, good luck with that you two. Might as well go ahead and go check out that new skating rink down in hell…Luci will be ice skating to work before you find that guy. _Daddy_ is too busy on his little never ending holiday…fuck that."

Gabriel said coldly. Chuck who was standing by Sam looked slightly shocked by that statement as Gabriel walked in.

"I sense a lot of hostility in you."

Chuck said softly. Gabriel shrugged.

"Eh….yeah you're about right. Most Angels don't find the idea of our _father_ too exciting. He's one of those absentee fathers that just poofed off one day. Pretty useless if you ask me…a fucking joke."

Chuck looked to Dean, who smiled.

"See told you he was charming."

Chuck sighed.

"Gabriel, I have heard all of the complaining that you have been doing about me over the centuries and quite frankly I am sick of it."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"The hell are you talking about?"

Chuck shook his head before snapping his fingers letting all of his _children_ know who he was. Both Zoe and Rosalie gasped at the same time while Dean sat down like this was no big shock. He already knew well who Chuck was thanks to a prior meeting with Sam and Cas. Gabriel didn't move or say anything for a moment. He didn't even make a facial expression for a few seconds. Rosalie stepped away from Zoe to get to her husband's side.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Nice to see you dad."

Gabriel finally said coldly. Rosalie looked at him with a shocked expression before tugging on his arm.

"Gabe, stop!"

She hissed worried Chuck may smite him. Chuck looked at Rosalie with a smile.

"It's all right Rosalie. I'm used to my son's colorful vocabulary. I'm glad to see that you two have finally bonded. You both of some of my more stubborn creations. Rose you haven't changed a bit. Still so sunny and warm inside….don't change that."

Gabriel growled angrily.

"Don't talk to her."

Chuck tilted his head looking at Gabriel.

"My son I sense so much hostility in you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Ya think? You know what I have nothing to say to you. Everything that has happened….has been your fault. You know what? I do have some stuff to say to you. I hope you are happy with everything that has happened. Raphael and Michael are nut jobs. Lucifer is….well we all know how he is. By the way your _favorite_ fucking stabbed me! How do you like that?! Raphael stole Zoe's grace because she didn't want to be with him and I had to fix her. She's been all aloe for centuries just like Rose has….granted Rose's issues was kind of my fault. Now all hell is about to break loose if I don't kill my brothers. You know that isn't me. Not to mention heaven is pretty much non existent anymore. So many angels have died and you just don't give a damn. It's disgusting. I have nothing more to say to you."

Gabriel turned storming toward the door. Rosalie quickly turned going after him. The moment her hand locked on his wrist Gabriel turned looking at her with those cold dead eyes that she had seen years ago in heaven.

"Let me go Rose."

Rosalie let go of his hand like she had been burned as the archangel disappeared into the now forming darkness…

Moments later Gabriel stood in front of Lucifer who was sitting casually on a leather sofa. Lucifer looked up clearly surprised to see his younger brother standing in front of him looking highly pissed off.

"Ah, Gabriel. What can little ol' me do for you? Little brother you look highly pissed off for someone who just got married? The little lady being a pain in your ass already?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes scoffing.

"Rosalie has nothing to do with this. Dad is back."

Lucifer smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let me guess he has nothing to say about his absence and everything that he did to **us."**

Gabriel began to pace. He hadn't felt this angry in years. In the beginning when God disappeared he was hopeful that his father would return and things would go back to the way they were when he was a child. God would put Michael in his place and reprimand him for being such an egotistical twat. Those hopes and dreams were quickly dismissed when God never showed up. When Lucifer left Gabriel was even more convinced things had gone to shit.

"You have that summed up perfectly."

Gabriel replied. Lucifer nodded, looking more arrogant than ever. He stood with a smile.

"Gabriel, we have always been very honest with each other. I told you many years ago that daddy wasn't coming back. I looked after you when dad abandoned us. You were so young Gabriel…so full of promise. All of this is dad's fault. He walked away from his children…you especially. You were so young. How could dad walk away from your little golden eyed self? I have never understood it. Better question…how could he walk away from Rose? Think about how young she was then."

When Gabriel's eyes darkened even more Lucifer knew that he had Gabriel exactly where he wanted him.

"Join me Gabriel. We can rule this world the way that it should be. You can protect Rose the way that she deserves. We can show dad that you can't just walk away from your children…"

 _back at the bunker…._

Rosalie stood looking at the floor. She hadn't said much since Gabriel had left. Chuck meanwhile, was talking quietly to Cas. Zoe looked at Rosalie before looking back to Chuck.

"Chuck, I need you to level with me man. You have been here for an hour but have given us 5 minutes worth of explanation. I can't believe I am taking up for Gabriel at the moment but he is right. You've been a shit father. You didn't protect us…your children…your creations. You are letting your archangels….your favorites run all over the rest of us. Raphael and Michael tormented Rosalie and I. TORMENTED US! You're archangels are assholes and don't care how they treat _lesser beings._ You don't realize how baldy they treat lesser angels or humans."

The room was dead silent while Zoe went off. Chuck sat listening not going to interrupt Zoe. He felt she needed and had the right to get her frustrations off of her chest…they all did. It was Sam, meanwhile, that spoke up.

"Zoe, Gabriel did give you your grace back. So he's not all an asshole…okay maybe a quality asshole but he does like you."

Dean frowned looking at Sam.

"Sammy did you just hear what you said?"

Chuck meanwhile, looked to Zoe.

"I understand your pain and frustrations. I really do. Everything I did however, was for a reason. I needed to let you all find your way. All of you have your own ways…and they are not always perfect. I am sorry for the horrible things that have happened to you but they are for reasons. Those horrible things were to make you stronger and into the person…the angel that you are today."

Zoe sighed.

"Like Dean has told you before it feels like you left us and are trying to justify it."

Before Chuck could respond Rosalie gasped. Zoe turned to her with a concerned expression. Rosalie sat with her violet eyes wide as if she had been slapped or had seen the most horrific thing imaginable.

"What is it Rosie?"

Rosalie stood up looking horrified as she turned to Zoe.

"Gabriel…he's sided with Michael which essentially be Raphael. Some of that vision with Raphael was inaccurate. Lucifer was the one that was on the good side.

Zoe's hand went to her mouth as Sam stood going to Rosalie. He knelt down in front of her carefully reaching out,

"Rosalie look at me."

Rosalie looked up at Sam after a few moments.

"I just got Gabriel back and now he's gone again. This time I won't get him back…"

She stood with tear filled eyes.

"Excuse me."

Rosalie walked out of the room like a zombie not saying another word to her friends. The room was dead silent until Zoe looked up.

"Damn it all to hell what is Gabriel thinking?! Michael had to drug him or something! I was just starting to like his ass again!"

Dean ran a hand over his face.

"We have been plotting how to take Raphael out and completely wasted all this damn time! All this damn time we have wasted and all that shit is about to happen! The one archangel we had on our side is now on the fucking dark side. Well Chuck…all of your archangels are nuts now. Hope you are proud man."

With that Dean stood walking from the bunker without another word.

Rosalie meanwhile, lay on her and Gabriel's bed looking blankly at the ceiling. She didn't know how to react at the moment. Her husband had left her yet again. This time however, he was on a side that he didn't need to be one. He was going to turn into some monster that was so far from _her_ Gabriel and this time it would take the two of them down. This time their love would get her killed in return just like it would him. Her golden eyed trickster of an archangel was gone and replaced by a golden eyed monster.

Less than 12 hours ago they were in each others arms enjoying their honeymoon now they were forever separated by a darkness nothing could cure. Thanks for Michael and his deceitful nature the one person that she held most dear to her heart was gone. It was in this moment that Rosalie wished that she would have listened to her heart when it said to not fall in love with Gabriel again. If she had listened she would not have been given a death sentence. Love wouldn't be the thing that would get her and Gabriel killed….

End of Part 1

The second part of the series will be up soon! Part two is called "Things Forbidden" Thanks for all the reads.

Thank you Lyryenn for the review!


End file.
